


The Dragon Princess

by KingShaxx_AshidoLover



Series: Dragon Slayer Lucy [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dragon Slayer Lucy, Eventual Established Mirajane and Cana, F/F, F/M, Gildarts knows Cana is his daughter, Jude is Evil, Powerful Lucy Heartfilia, Shy Lucy, The exceeds can turn into cat-people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23771470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingShaxx_AshidoLover/pseuds/KingShaxx_AshidoLover
Summary: Erza finds an unconscious Lucy in the middle of a forest.
Relationships: Cana Alberona/Mirajane Strauss, Charle | Carla/Original Female Character(s), Chelia Blendy/Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster/Juvia Lockser, Happy/Pantherlily (Fairy Tail), Lucy Heartfilia/Erza Scarlet
Series: Dragon Slayer Lucy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712491
Comments: 15
Kudos: 138





	1. Chapter 1

“Come on Wendy. Saph! Gran! Where did you go?” The young girl called out pulling a younger, blue haired girl, who was crying along with her. The older of the two girls sighed picking up the crying girl.

”Don’t worry Wendy...we’ll find them!” The blonde girl exclaimed softly. Wendy whimpered softly hiding her face in her cousin's neck. 

“Lucy w-where did they go?” She asked quietly. Lucy shrugged sadly trying to keep her tears at bay. 

”I don’t know Wen...but we’ll find them! I promise!” Lucy vowed confidently. 

“Okay,” the little girl whispered. Lucy walked with Wendy in her arms for what felt like hours until they found a clearing in the woods. Lucy gently put a sleeping Wendy down covering her with her sky blue cloak sitting down next to her.

”We’ll be okay Wen. I swear,” she whispered stroking her hair keeping look out for any danger even though she was exhausted. Eventually sleep took over and Lucy fell asleep.  
  


———

“Well, well, well look what we got here boys,”

Lucy woke up startled by a scream. She looked around frightened realising that Wendy and her cloak was gone.

”WENDY!” She shouted jumping up running off to find her.

”LUCY!” She quickly ran in the direction she heard Wendy’s scream anger bubbling in her chest when she found her struggling to get out a mans grip the man and his goons laughing maniacally at the crying girl.

”Water Dragon Roar!” She shouted hitting the two of the guys. The guy who was holding a crying Wendy turned around angrily. 

“What the heck?!” Lucy growled angrily glaring at the man who began grinning wildly.

”you’re the kid that was asleep with her huh?” He asked.

”Ice dragon talons!” Lucy shouted refusing to answer. The man threw Wendy aside dodging Lucy’s magic. “Dammit!” She cursed choosing to try and save Wendy but was hit by a purple beam. Lucy flew back hitting a tree roughly instantly falling unconscious. The man scoffed picking Wendy up walking away, leaving Lucy laying on the ground bloody and unconscious.

———

“Hello? Miss are you okay?” Lucy groaned squirming uncomfortably. “Miss? Hello!” The voice shouted. Lucy’s eyes snapped open. She jumped up looking around frantically.

”Wendy? Wendy! Where are you?” She called out running around the area. The other girl looked at her confusion written all over her face as she watched the blonde girl run around panicked. The scarlet haired girl grabbed Lucy by the back of her top stopping her. “No! Get off me! I need to find her! I need to find my sister! I already lost my mama and Aunty. I can’t lose her too!” She cried struggling to get out the other girls grip. The scarlet haired girl turned her around pulling her into a tight hug. Lucy froze up letting her arms hang loosely at her sides.

”I’m sorry,” she whispered. “You were the only person here when I got here...I found you unconscious,” the redhead said. Lucy gasped eyes widening in shock.

”You...you mean I failed to p-protect her?” She asked broken hearted. The redhead squeezed her tighter shaking her head softly.

”you didn’t fail anything,” she whispered trying to comfort the younger girl. Lucy pushes her away, disbelief written all over her face.

”what do you know?!” She shouted. “You aren’t the one who lost her mama, Aunty and cousin in the span of three months! I kept her safe for six fricken months and today was the day where she had to get taken from some old bastards! Who knows what they might do to her! She’s only four years old!” Lucy fell to her knees sobbing into her hands.

”I apologise!” The other girl bellowed bowing frantically. Lucy looked at the girl through her hands confused. 

”what are you doing?” She asked stifling a giggle. The older girl looked at her giving her a gentle smile.

”Well I hurt your feelings and you’re a princess and you always apologise to princesses,” she answered bluntly. Lucy felt her face flush pink looking away from the armoured girl. The redhead stood up giving the young blonde a charming, princely grin. “I’m Erza Scarlet by the way. What’s you’re name Princess?” She asked. Lucy stood up dusting off her clothes. 

”I am Lucy Heartfilia and I’m not really a princess,” she said shyly. Erza looked at her with stars in her eyes. 

”Coulda fooled me,” she said. “I mean you are really pretty like a princess...also will you join my guild?” She asked excitedly. Lucy looked confused.

”Guild?” She questioned baffled. Erza nodded grinning. 

”yeah! It’s a place for people with magic like us to work and make money for a living!” She explained. Lucy looked intrigued, thinking over the offer.

”if I join your guild, will you help me find Wendy?” Erza nodded eagerly. “Okay then let’s go!” Lucy cheered grabbing the Scarlet girls hand dragging her along. 

”Lucy calm down!”   
“I can’t I’m so excited!” The blonde giggled cutely making the redhead smile gently. The two girls walked hand in hand to the closest train station.

———

“2 tickets to Magnolia please,” Erza demanded formally. The ticket master nodded handing her the tickets. Erza walked over to Lucy who was sitting on a bench watching the people walk around. “I’ve got the tickets,” she said sitting down next to the blonde. Lucy nodded absentmindedly staring at the random patrons. “Hey Lucy...if you don’t mind me asking why were you unconscious?” Erza asked curiously. Lucy sighed looking down at her muddy white shorts. “Yo-you don’t have to answer!” Erza exclaimed waving her hands frantically. Lucy looked up at her smiling reassuringly.

”it’s okay. I don’t mind telling you,” she murmured. “Well Wendy isn’t really my sister, she’s my cousin but because we grew up together we are really close so she may as well be my little sister you know? Anyway we were brought up by dragons Sapphire the Water and Ice Dragon and Grandine the Sky Dragon. On the seventh of July, they went missing and me and Wendy have been searching for them for months and I’ve been protecting her from any trouble until yesterday. I woke up to a scream and she was gone but then I heard her scream my name so I ran after her. There were three men and one of them was holding Wendy who was crying and that made me really angry. I managed to knock out two of them but the other one was stronger and faster and knocked me out with this purple magic. I really tried to save her honest! But I guess I just wasn’t strong enough,” Erza took Lucy hand squeezing it softly. She felt her heart clench for the younger girl who looked like a broken puppy with tears threatening to spill. Instead of saying anything that may upset her more, Erza decided to wrap an arm around the younger girl’s shoulder pulling her close. Lucy sighed laying her head on Erza’s shoulder.

”You know...” she started. “I believe you will get stronger you know,” 

“How do you know?” Lucy asked voice cracking slightly. 

”Because I will train you,” Lucy looked hopeful when she heard that. 

”you will?” Erza nodded confidently. The two girls got up as the trained pulled into the station walking onto it. 

”So you grew up with a dragon huh?” Lucy nodded. “That means that you’re a dragon slayer right?”   
“I think so,” Lucy answered. Erza looked at her in awe.

”that is so awesome! There’s a dragon slayer called Natsu at Fairy Tail!” Lucy gasped excitedly smiling wide.

”Really?!”

”Yeah! He’s a dumbass though but I’m sure he’ll be able to help you with your magic,”

“I can’t wait to meet him!” Lucy said before yawning. Erza chuckled softly.

”You should get some sleep. It’ll take a day or two to get to Magnolia,” the blonde girl looked at her sleepily. However Erza noticed that she was turning kind of green.

”So why are we on this t-train?” She asked gagging softly. Erza looked at her worriedly.

”Um it’s going to take us to the next station that’ll take us to Magnolia. When we get there we’re going to stay at an inn, then make our way to your new home,” Lucy hummed gagging again. “Lu are-are you okay?” Instead of an answer she got a soft snore, and Lucy’s head on her shoulder. Erza grinned down at her before turning to look out the window.


	2. Welcome to Fairy Tail

Everything in the rowdy guild went eerily still as the doors slammed open. The younger wizards bar two trembled nervously realising exactly who had returned. Erza walked in with an air of confidence and authority around her.

“Where’s is the master?” She asked casually. A skimpily dressed girl walked towards the scarlet haired knight.

”What’s it to you,” Erza glared at the white haired girl angrily getting in her face. The other girl glared right back at her smirking devilishly.

”I need to talk to the master! We have a potential new member!” She exclaimed pointing at an empty space besides her. The white haired girl looked at her like she was stupid before laughing evilly. 

“Did you get tossed around one to many times on that job of yours?” She cackled. Erza tilted her head. 

“I do not know what you are going on about Mira because she is right here...?” She trailed off noticing the blank space besides her.

”Huh? Lucy?! Where’d she go?” She questioned looking around the guild, turning tables over and looking behind barrels of alcohol. She was slowly losing her mind realising she may have left the blonde missing somewhere unable to fend for herself. 

“Um Erza?” A small girl who looked like Mirajane spoke up. Erza turned to her glaring angrily making the younger girl squeak in fear hiding behind her sister. Mirajane glared at the girl in armour threateningly.

”What is it Lisanna?” Erza asked after she released a calming breath. Lisanna peeked our from behind her sister cautiously staring at the antsy knight. Mirajane glared at Erza warningly keeping her guard up just in case the armoured girl chose to do something dumb out of anger and fear.

”U-um I...I think that might be her outside,” she said trembling slightly. Erza spun around to find Lucy looking through a window outside the guild. Erza smiled relieved sighing deeply.

”Bring the master down here!” She demanded running over to the young blonde. “Lucy what’s wrong? Why are you standing out here?” She questioned worriedly. Lucy trembled terrified eyes brimming with tears as she stared up at the taller blonde. Erza smiles softly pulling her into a comforting hug. 

“I-I’m scared,” she cried into the Knights shoulder after Erza requipped into more comfortable clothes. “Wha...what if they’re mean to me l-like that girl was rude to you?” She stuttered tears spilling over. Erza smiled reassuringly pulling away from the hug slightly wiping the tears off of her face. 

“Don’t worry, they’re nice,” Erza said softly. Lucy looked unconvinced. “Trust me they’re really nice. And as for Mirajane...I’ll keep you safe from that overbearing slag,” 

“I heard that you bitch!”

”Shut the hell up Mirajane! I’m trying to make my princess feel better and calm her down!” Erza roared. Lucy giggled pulling away leaning up on tip toes kissing the older girls cheek gratefully. Erza blushed lightly scratching to back of her neck shyly. Lucy took her hand sending her a semi-brave smile. 

“That was for saving my life,” she whispered. “Oh and I’m ready now,” Erza blushed darker grinning at the young blonde pulling her into the guild where the other wizards her age laughing at the two girls making Lucy freeze nervously. Slowly, she let go of the knight’s hand inching behind the taller girl anxiously. Erza could practically feel the anxious aura dripping off of the blonde girl. 

“What are you laughing at?” She growled. The others stopped laughing instantly looking away from the redhead. Mirajane smirked walking towards the two.

”We saw the two of you acting all cozy out there. Oh and your princess huh? How adorable,” Mirajane smirked wider moving closer to the two of them. “Hi cutie names Mirajane but you can call me Mira,” she said confidently putting her hands on her hips. Lucy peeked over Erza’s shoulder sending the white haired girl a tentative smile. 

“H-hi...m-my name is Lucy H-Heartfilia,” she whispered shyly.

”Heartfilia?” A short man asked. “Erza can you and Lucy come upstairs to my office?” He asked. Lucy whimpered squeezing Erza’s arm frightened. Erza nodded at the old man walking forward only to be stopped by a strong grip on her hand. The redhead looked at her confused for a second before giving her another reassuring smile, squeezing her hand. Lucy sighed nervously following the older girl. They stepped into the master’s office, finding him staring out the window.

\---

”You wanted to see us Master,” Erza spoke up. The old man turned around the 10 and 12 year olds a gentle smile.

”Yes. First of all I’d like to introduce you myself. I am Makarov Dreyar the master of this fine guild!” Lucy sent the old man a tentative smile shaking his hand.

”H-hi my name is Lucy Heartfilia,” she squeaked. Makarov gave her an encouraging smile. “I-it’s nice to m-m-m-meet you,” she stuttered. 

“You too. Now I would like to ask you a question,” Lucy nodded slowly looking at the short man in confusion. _‘She looks so adorable. Like a puppy’_ Erza thought trying not to squeal. 

“Um okay. What is it?” 

“Is your mother’s name Layla?” 

“I-I don’t know,” Lucy muttered shyly. “I was raised by Sapphire...my dragon,” Makarov’s raised his eyebrows in surprise. 

“Well I was led to believe that you were sent away by your father Jude only to be found by Sapphire who raised you as you explained,” Lucy looked completely lost as she stared at the master. 

“How do...how do you know this?” She asked.

”Your mother, Layla, used to work as a wizard here,” Makarov explained. “She was one of my best wizards but unfortunately left after she was pregnant with you. She sent me a letter a week after you were born saying that you were taken from her and she believed it was Jude who had sent you away. With this letter, she left keys. Celestial spirit keys. She believed that you were still alive somewhere safe. Lucy not only are you a dragon slayer but you are also a celestial mage,” Erza looked at the younger companion astonished while Lucy gave her soon to be new master a blank stare.

”I don’t really understand. But can I have my mom's keys? Erza said she’ll train me to get stronger so I can find Wendy,” 

“Who’s Wendy?” The master asked.

”She’s my cousin. She was raised by the Sky dragon Grandine. She’s Saph’s sister. She got kidnapped,” Lucy said sadly. “It was all my fault. I shouldn’t of fallen asleep, I should’ve stayed awake! Kept look out! If I was stronger I’d of been able to protect her!” Erza and Master Makarov’s eyes widened as they felt the magic flying off of the mage. Erza stepped closer to the dragon slayer placing her hands on her shoulder.

”Lucy, Princess, I need you to relax for me please,” she pleaded cupping the blond’s face so she could look into her brown eyes. Lucy stared into chocolate eyes calming down instantly. Makarov sighed sympathetically laying a hand on Lucy’s back comfortingly.

”You couldn’t have known this would happen to you and Wendy. But trust me when I tell you this you will find her maybe not now. But you will,” Lucy looked at the man hopefully.

”Okay,” she grinned happily. Erza smiles proudly wrapping an arm around Lucy’s shoulder.

”Now where would you like you guild mark?” Lucy rolled your her sleeve showing her shoulder. “Colour?” 

“Half pink, half scarlet,” she answered smiling at her saviour. Erza looked away shyly hiding a growing blush. Makarov looked between the the two girls a knowing grin forming on his face. He stamped Lucy’s shoulder. 

“Here you go Lucy. You are now a member of Fairy Tail. How about we you two go downstairs and enjoy the party,” Lucy gave him a wide grin, taking her keys running out the masters office dragging Erza along with her. She froze suddenly when the other kids began swarming towards her. She nervously began to inch behind Erza.

”Whys she hiding!?” A pink haired boy roared fire flying out his mouth as he rushed towards the two girls. Lucy squeaked frightened hiding behind her friend keeping a tight grip on her sleeve. She jumped when Erza punches the salmon haired boy sending him flying across the guild hall. 

“Jesus Natsu have some respect! Don’t you see how scared she is?!” A dark blue haired boy exclaimed punching him in the stomach. Natsu groaned in pain growling at the other boy jumping up quickly glaring him. 

“You wanna day that again ice queen!” 

“What did you say you dumb dragon?!”

”Who you callin a dumb dragon?!” Erza groaned slamming the two boys heads together knocking them out before turning back to Lucy.

”Hi I’m Levy. These are Lisanna and Cana. Do you wanna play with us?” A small blue haired girl asked. Lucy turned to Erza unsure. The knight smiled nodding encouragingly. Levy took the small blondes hand pulling her over to a far table. The four girls sat down and Cana pulled out some cards. 

“Do you wanna know your fortune?” She asked. Lucy looked at her in awe nodding excitedly. The other three girls giggled at the cute girl as Cana laid out 6 cards. “Okay Luce pick three cards,” the young blonde did as she was told before passing the cards to Cana. The brunette smiled flipping one of the cards over. “The Knight. This means that you will have someone who will love and protect you. Maybe somewhere in the future or maybe you’ve already found them,” she said teasingly. Lucy blushed a small grin on her face as her eyes flittered over to Erza for a millisecond before she turned back to the others anticipation written on her face. Cana turned another card over. “Love. You’re gonna find a lost love and a new love for many things as you grow older,” then she flipped the last card over. This card made her freeze as her smile dropped. She stared at the card intently thinking maybe just this once her predictions were wrong. Lucy looked from her to the card in confusion. 

“what does that mean?” She asked growing anxious. 

“I-it’s a bad omen,” the card reader said slowly. Lucy tilted her head in confusion. “The crow means you will undergo a series of unfortunate events,” the blonde mage gulped nervously looking between her three friends. 

“I-is this accurate?” She stuttered. Cana looked away guiltily giving the young girl her answer. “W-well I...I’m just gonna have to get stronger!” She exclaimed confidently. Levy, Lisanna and Cana smiled at her. 

“Yeah!” They cheered fist pumping. Cana did the other girls fortunes before putting her cards away as the four girls began talking about themselves.

”What kind of magic do you use? I use take over magic,” 

“I use letter magic,” 

“And I use card magic,” Lucy looked at the three girls in complete awe making them giggle. “You are just so adorable!” Cana squealed pinching the younger girls cheeks. Lucy slapped her hands away laughing softly. 

“Um Erza said I’m like the salmon head and master said I’m also a cel-ce-celestial-“

”Celestial?” Levy asked. 

“Yeah a-a cerlestaful mage!” Lucy exclaimed. Levy giggled at the blonde struggle. While Lisanna and Cana looked at her like she was the king- queen of the world. 

“You have two different types of magic?! That’s so awesome!” Lisanna squealed. The others giggled nodding in agreement. 

“thank you Lisa-chan,” Lucy giggled looking around the guild in interest, gaze stopping on a blonde boy who looked around 16 years old with weird looking headgear. She looked at him curiously, getting out of her seat, walking over to him. 

“Lucy?”

”Luce what are you doing?”

”Lu-chan I don’t think that’s a good idea,” unfortunately those words fell on deaf ears as the blonde girl walked over to the older boy. 

“Hi! I’m Lucy,” the other blonde looked up from the table giving her a bored stare.

”Hi,” he muttered. Lucy sent him a wide grin.

”What’s your name?” 

“...Laxus,” 

“Why are you sitting all by yourself?” She asked innocently. 

“Because all these weaklings are annoying me,” he replied bluntly. Lucy felt her smile drop. 

“I...I’m not annoying you..am I?” She wondered sadly. Laxus looked unsure of what to do as he stared at the younger blonde’s wide tear filled eyes. 

“No you’re not,” Lucy wiped her eyes smiling widely.

”Yay! I’m glad,” she cheered wrapping him up in a hug. Laxus looked down in shock slowly wrapping an arm around the smaller girls shoulder hugging her back. Lucy looked up at him grinning as the older boy gave her a small smile in return. “By the way Laxus-nee that scar is awesome!” Lucy exclaimed reaching out to touch the lightning strike. Neither of them noticed how quiet the guild was as the all watched the two blondes interact. Makarov smiles at the two glad his grandson had someone to look out for. Natsu watched the two jealousy flowing out of him causing him to do something idiotic. He ran over to the two looking for a fight. Surprisingly the salmon headed boy dodged Erza’s flying fist. 

“Laxus! I wanna fight Lucy!” The girl in question jumped into the older boys lap hiding her face in his chest. Laxus looked down at his smaller companion kicking the fire dragon harshly making him fly into a now shirtless Gray. 

“No,” he said bluntly pulling the younger girl closer to him trying his best to calm her down. He really wasn’t good at this kind of thing. Erza glared at Natsu angrily picking the dizzy boy up from on top of Gray, throwing him into emperor beer barrels running over to Laxus and Lucy. Laxus shifted the girl in his lap so she was able to look at Erza. The scarlet haired knight crouched down in front of the trembling girl. 

“Lucy?” She asked putting her hand in hers. Lucy looked at her as tears welled up in her eyes threatening to spill. 

“I thought he was gonna help me...why does he want to fight?” She cried hiding her face in Laxus’ chest. Erza squeezed her hand making her glance back at the girl she calls her saviour. 

“That’s just how Natsu is Princess. He likes to fight,” Lucy whimpered softly. “But he will help you become the strongest dragon slayer you can be. And I will find a way to help you become the strongest celestial mage you can be and then we’ll find Wendy,” 

“Promise?” 

“I promise,” Lucy wipes her eyes once again jumping off of Laxus’ lap hugging Erza tightly. 

“I’m hungry,” she pouted laying her chin on the knight’s chest looking up at her with glazed over eyes. Erza chuckled feeling a small blush rise on her face. She took the younger blonde’s hand pulling her over to the bar. “Bye Onee-chan!” She shouted waving at the older boy. Laxus froze looking at Lucy in shock before he gave her a smile waving back. 

“Bye Lu,” he called standing up, putting his hands in his pockets and walking out the guild for the evening. “Later gramps,” and then he was gone. Lucy jumped onto the stool next to Erza bouncing excitedly in her seat. 

“Food! Food! Food! Food!” She chanted happily. Mirajane over to them getting behind the bar. 

“what do you wanna eat cutie?” 

“A burger and fries!” Lucy cheered. Mirajane giggled girlishly at the cute blonde before turning to her rival with a dry look on her face. 

“What about you?” She asked bored. Erza growled annoyed glaring at the demon girl. 

“Strawberry cake...as you should know dumbass,” she muttered. Mirajane glared at the knight darkly.

”You wanna go bitch?” Erza was about to get up but was stopped by a small hand wrapping around her wrist. 

“Don’t fight Erza please,” Lucy whimpered. Erza calmed down glaring at the whitette. Lucy gave the demon mage puppy dog eyes. “Please I’m really hungry,” she whined. Mira squealed pinching her cheeks adoringly. 

“You are so fucking cute oh my gosh!” She squealed. Lucy giggled pushing her hands away while Erza glared annoyed at the interaction. 

“You’re just like Cana!” Lucy giggled. Mira blushed looking over at the small brunette. 

“You know what I’m just gonna go get you’re food because I don’t deserve this slander,” she said glaring at the small blonde playfully walking into the kitchen and getting their food. After a little while she walked back with two plates one filled with an extra large piece of strawberry cheesecake and another with a burger and a mountain of fries. As soon as the plates were put down, the two girls were scarfing down their food. 

“Fank chu Miwa,” Lucy mumbled mouth filled to the brim with fries. Erza nodded her thanks too invested in her cake. Mira cackled walking over to her siblings and not so secret secret crush. Lucy finished her food rubbing her stomach appreciatively. She looked at the redhead next to her watching her savour the thing in her plate. “Zaza is that nice?” She wondered pointing at the cake. Erza looked at her younger companion surprised and mildly offended. 

“This my adorable munchkin is fricken amazing!” You could practically see the stars in her eyes. Lucy giggled softly. 

“I’ve never had a strabrey cake before,” she said. Erza sent her a look of pity. She pulled her into a side hug stroking her hair comfortingly. 

“Oh you poor thing,” she cried. “I can’t believe you’ve been denied such an amazing delicacy,” Lucy giggled cutely trying to pull away from the hug only for Erza to playfully hug her tighter. 

“Erza get off!” She laughed. The redhead chuckled pulling away cutting a piece of cake and feeding it to her. Lucy has stars in her eyes as she ate. Erza grinned finishing off her cake. The two girls spoke for the rest of the evening hanging out with the others and starting (Erza and Mira) and breaking (Natsu and Gray) fights. One by one they started to leave the guild going to their respective homes. 

“Wait where will Lucy be staying?” Cana asked softly leaning her head on Mirajane’s shoulder. The whitette tensed slightly before wrapping an arm around the younger girls shoulder. Erza smirked at her frenemy looking between the two girls making Mirajane flip her the bird.   
“Don't worry Cana she’ll be staying with me until she can get her own place,” Erza answered. Lucy sighed relieved smiling at the taller girl gratefully. “Come on Princess lets get going it’s late and your training starts tomorrow,” Lucy nodded following the redhead waving goodbye to her new friends. 

\---

Lucy gazes around Erza’s dorm interested in all of the armour the other girl had. Erza requipped into some pyjamas sitting on her bed watching the younger girl look around her room. Erza took this time to really admire the blonde. She was really she realised _‘and adorable’_ she thought with a grin. 

“I’m going to take a bath. Wanna come?” She asked suddenly. Lucy nodded turning away from the older girls bookshelf following her out the room towards the showers. After their baths, the two girls got into bed facing each other. 

“Are you okay with me sleeping here? With you?” Lucy whispered cupping on of the scarlet girls cheek. Erza gave her a reassuring smile nodding softly. 

“Of course Luce. You’re my friend and I keep my friends safe,” 

“Goodnight Erza,” 

“Night Lulu,”


	3. Lucy's Dream #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy meets some people who will be training her in her dreams.

Lucy woke up finding herself in a beautiful field. She sat up confused. “how’d I get here?” She wondered to herself. She picked up a yellow rose smelling it with a soft smile.

“Lucy Heartfilia,” a deep voice bellowed deeply. The young blonde looked up startled. There in the distance, were three large figures walking towards her. Lucy gulped nervously standing up smoothing out her pyjamas.

“Um… yes?” The figures walked into the light, and Lucy gasped staring at the older woman who surprisingly was the spitting image of her but like way older. She took her gaze off of her lookalike, staring at the two people she assumed were men since one looked like a goat and an agent in one and the other was a “Giant Moustache Man,” She whispered in awe. Her lookalike and the goat spy chuckled softly while the ‘Stache Man’s’ mouth gaped in shock.

“Young Lucy,” ‘Stache Man bellowed. “I am the Celestial Spirit King, King of the Celestial Spirits and I have been watching over you since you came into contact with the Water and Ice Dragon… Sapphire,” Lucy gasped happily.

“You know Saphy?” She asked with stars in her eyes. The King chuckled nodding softly. Lucy squealed happily causing the three spirits to smile gently at the adorable blonde. When she finally calmed down, Lucy realised something. “Um ‘Stache Face?”

“Yes Lucy?”

“Why am I here?” she asked innocently. The Spirit King nodded in recognition.

“Ah, yes. Well we’re getting there but first the others need to introduce themselves to you,” The Goat Spy stepped forward kneeling down in front of his soon to be new owner.

“Hello Lucy. Meh name is Capricorn. I am the goat spirit. I am also one of the 12 zodiacs, and I shall be training you here in your dreams and on earthland whenever you summon me,”

“Goat Spy!” Lucy exclaimed pointing at the spirit. Capricorn nodded laughing loudly. Lucy turned to her lookalike curiosity clear in her eyes. Her lookalike was smiling down at her in adoration stepping forward crouching down on one knee in front of her taking her hand and squeezing them gently.

“Hello Lucy, my name is Layla Heartfilia,” Lucy gasped smiling widely.

“You have the same name as me!” Layla giggled nodding her head.

“Do you know why we share the same last name?” She asked carefully. Lucy stared down at her tilting her head in confusion.

“No?” She answered truthfully. Layla frowned but it went unnoticed by her daughter because she smiled a second later.

“Oh. I assumed Master Makarov had told you,” Lucy’s eyes widened in realisation.

“OH! Gramps told me about my mother and that my father took me away from her because he wanted a son and that her name was-”

“Layla,” they both said in unison. Lucy’s eyes were now the size of plates as she looked the woman, she now found out was her birth mother.

“Y-y-y-y-you’re my birth mother?” she asked voice cracking as her eyes burned with unshed tears. Layla nodded smiling through her own tears. Lucy tackled her mother into a hug wrapping her arms around the woman’s neck sobbing into her shoulder. Layla hugged her back tightly as silent tears streamed down her face, her smile growing wider as she was finally able to hold her daughter after ten years. The King grinned wildly, and Capricorn stood stoically watching the mother and daughter reunion. However, there was a lone tear falling down the Goat Spirit’s face. What? He is a sucker for emotional reunions. Lucy and Layla pulled away from the hug, the younger girl wiping her mother’s tears away. “You’re so pretty,” she whispered in awe.

Layla giggled standing up, dusting off her dress. “So are you,” then she frowned guiltily. “I’m sorry I allowed Jude to take you away from me. I should’ve looked for you even though he threatened me, but I was able to find out you were in safe hands with the help of Capricorn,” Lucy looked at the goat spirit gratefully.

“Thank you,” she said then turning to Layla. “Also, I don’t blame you for anything. My father is an asshole who deserves to rot in the lowest pits of hell. Especially for what he did to you,” she said in disgust and anger. Layla looked at her daughter in shock but could not help but smile softly relieved that Lucy does not hate nor blame her for anything. The Spirit smiled gently even though he was worried for time.

“I’m sorry to break up this beautiful reunion but we need to start Lucy’s training,” the young blonde perked up excitedly looking at the King. _‘This is my chance to get stronger to save Wendy!’_ She thought happily. “Young Lucy. The reason you are seeing us in your dream is because your mother and Capricorn are here to train you,” Lucy visibly lights up hearing this.

“You’re gonna teach me celestable magic?!” She exclaimed jumping in excitement.

“Celestial,” Layla corrects softly. “And yes, Capricorn and I will be teaching you everything that needs to be known about celestial magic and shall be teaching you the art of controlling your spirits,” Lucy nodded in anticipation. “However, before we start, I need you to know one important thing,”

“What is it?”

“These Spirits are your friends not something to cower behind. There are many celestial spirit mages that use their spirits for bad and treat them horribly like using them as shields for example. I do not want you to be one of those mages, so you have to promise me that you’ll respect your spirits just as much as they respect you, okay?”

“Yes, I promise not to hurt the spirits and to treat them like they’re my friends,” Layla nodded satisfied moving out of the way for Capricorn.

“As your mother said, us spirits are people too and we feel pain just as much as you do but, I know you will not hurt us in any way. After all you are you mother’s daughter,” Lucy grinned at the goat. “Okay I need you to pick a key for me. For now, preferably a silver on,” Lucy nodded picking up her discarded pouch full of celestial keys, picking the one with the picture of a harp. “Thank god. I do not have time to deal with Aquarius right now. Anyway, now that you have picked the spirit you want to summon, I want you to call out these words: “OPEN! Spirit of the Lyre, Lyra”,” he said monotonously. Lucy did as she was told adding a little flair being the dramatic ten-year-old that she was, and out came the spirit in an explosion of stars. The spirit looked genuinely confused since she _was_ in a dream and not the spirit but when she saw Lucy, all her confusion and professionalism flew out the window.

“Oh my gosh! You are the most adorable owner I have ever had! No offence Layla. What is your name? I’m Lyra and I just can’t wa-” the musical spirit was cut off by a cough. She turned to the other spirits confused before smiling sheepishly. “I’m sorry. Continue Cap,” the goat spirit ignored her going back to his lesson.

“Very good Lucy,” the girl in question’s chest puffed out proudly at the praise . “Now, you need to make a contract with her. Just ask her about her availabilities,”

“Okay. What days are you available?” Asked nervously turning to her mother who gave her an encouraging smile.

“Wednesday the second week of the month and Thursday and Friday the third week of the month,” lyra answered kindly. Lucy smiled appreciatively squeaking indignantly, flushing red when the spirit pulled her into a tight hug. “You are just too cute!” She squealed nuzzling against Lucy’s cheek making her blush darker. Layla giggled at her daughter, finally taking her out of her misery.

“While it is lovely to see you Lyra unfortunately, Lucy has a busy Schedule,” Lyra straightened up nodding understandably, waving to Lucy before vanishing in a sea of stars.

Lucy made the rest of her contracts with the other spirits (though she was terrified of Aquarius). She only had an hour left, so Capricorn taught her how to increase her magical container through meditation. Lucy and the three spirits sat in a circle in the field.

“Okay, Lucy there is a reason why you’re training in the fields. This is because for the next six weeks or so I will be teaching you the art of meditation,” the goat spirit said calmly. Lucy sat up straighter looking at the spirit with interest. “Every magical being has a container of sorts filled with their magical power. This power obviously has a limit meaning the container has a limit, a cap as I have heard people call it. The larger you magical power, the larger your container will be. Meditation will allow you to release the amount of magic you already have of both your dragon slayer magic _and_ your celestial magic combining them together and control it so that you are able to access you secondary container of magic, transferring it to your main source. We will be doing this for the next couple of weeks, but it is in your best interest to continue this so you can be the strongest you aspire to be,” Lucy grinned excitedly, ready to start her training. “Alright Lucy. Close your eyes and clear you mind. You need you mind to be clear of any thoughts to get the best results. Once your mind is fully clear, your other senses will be heightened. A lot more than your dragon slayer senses. You should also be able to see your magical containers both your dragon slayer magic container and your celestial magic container. I need you to walk over to it and open them,” Lucy did as told walking over to the two containers and opening them. The magic in both containers flew towards her floating around her. She giggled softly as she felt the magic flow around her tickling her skin. She looked at the colours in wonder. Around her, white, blue and golden was flowing around her harmonious with her movement. “Well done Lucy. Now I want you to find your secondary magic containers. These are a lot harder to open so you need to concentrate hard. Relax your mind and will it to open ONE of the containers for now. This is a difficult feat so it may take you a little bit longer to master this so take your time,” Lucy lurked around her mind searching for her secondary container. She found them eventually but deflated when she saw how tightly locked it was. She ran over to one of them using all her strength to punch the lock pads and rip at the chains breaking them off. As soon as she done that, the cap opened slightly letting small bits of magic flow out. It did that for a couple seconds before the chains slithered back around the container locking it away. Along with it a couple more chains formed.

On the field, Capricorn, Layla and the King were watching the younger girl in awe.

“Her magic is beautiful,” Layla breathed out. The other to spirits nodded in agreement. Lucy’s magic was slowly flowing out of her. On the left side of her body was surrounded by blues and whites, frost expanding around her and water (as well as stars) flowing around the whole of her body. On her right side, she was glowing gold and she had what looked to be three small stars on her face starting at the end of her eyebrow to the corner of her eye. “She’s a lot stronger than she probably believes,”

“I agree. It usually take the average celestial mage a _lot_ longer to reach where she is. She successfully kept her secondary container open for longer than 10 seconds which is an amazing feat,” Capricorn said. Layla felt pride swell in her chest looking at her daughter in adoration.

“She will be a wonderful mage maybe one of the strongest one we’ve had if we continue to train her,” The King said. The other two spirits nodded along with him. Lucy’s eyes snapped open as she gasped as if she had been under water for too long. She took in a couple deep breaths trying to ground herself. Layla rushed over to her daughter, rubbing her back softly.

“You’re okay. Take slow deep breaths, it’s okay,” she whispered softly. Lucy followed her mother’s direction finally calming down. Lucy looked up a Capricorn and the Spirit King feeling slightly guilty.

“I’m sorry. S-something happened I-“

“It’s completely okay Lucy. Like I said this will take time. It is highly likely that you will not master this for now. It may take a couple years but that’s okay because we are not going anywhere,” Capricorn said. “I must say this though. You are extraordinarily strong for your age especially for having one of your abilities dormant for 10 years. However, I believe that you have a lot of magic as you are,” Lucy’s chest puffed out in pride, but she deflated after a while hearing a lingering voice in her head calling out for her.

It sounded a lot like, “Wendy,” she whispered. The spirits turned to each other confused. They do not know a Wendy, nor do they remember seeing a Wendy while they watched over her at the beginning stages of her time with Sapphire.

“Whose Wendy” Layla asked softly. Lucy jumped slightly forgetting where she was.

“Did I say that out loud?” she asked. The three spirits nodded making her sigh. “Wendy was someone I grew up with. She was like a baby sister to me. Her dragon, Grandine, is Saph’s sister and she taught me healing magic. When Saph and Grandine went missing, Wendy and I went searching for them. I kept her safe for six months before these thugs kidnapped her,” she answered disdain filling her voice. She still felt angry about the whole situation with Wendy but what could she do now? Get stronger. “I tried to fight them off, but he was too strong knocked me out with probably his weakest spell,” She finished bitterly playing with the grass below her ripping it out then healing it. She continued that until she felt completely calm. Layla moved so that she was in front of Lucy placing her hand on top of blonde hair. Lucy looked up through glistened eyelashes willing herself to not cry.

“I know you may think that you were not strong enough to save Wendy, hell I’ve felt the exact same way. I had a younger sister, she looked like us as well because she was my twin… her name was also Lucy and we were both Celestial mages. We were also partners, so we _always_ went on jobs together. I became S-Class before her, but it did not stop us from going on jobs together. One day we went on a particularly difficult job, we had to destroy a dark guild. We did quite well but when I turned away from her, a mage known as Erigor trapped her in one of his wind magic spell and I tried to save her but if I went anywhere near the magic I could’ve been torn to bits. She was slowly losing more and more oxygen until he just murdered her. I destroyed the guild, but I lost my sister. Sometimes it does not matter how strong you are because there will always be someone stronger than you,” Lucy looked at her mother in surprise. She didn’t expect for her to understand what she went through. She leaned over to wipe away the couple off tears streaming down her mother’s face smiling gently.

“I understand mama. I promise I _will_ become stronger for the both of us and I _will_ save Wendy, and I _will_ avenge Lucy,”

“I know you will,” the mother and daughter smiled happily at each other hugging each other softly.

“You have done very well for your first training with us Lucy. I look forward to working with you. But it is time for you to wake up. We shall see you tomorrow night,” Lucy pulled away from the warmth of her mother giving the spirits a confident grin.

“Okay!” She exclaimed. “Bye Mama! Bye Goat Spy! Bye ‘Stache Face”

“Goodbye Lucy!” The spirit


	4. Lucy & Natsu Go On A Job

Lucy has been in the guild for four months now, and she enjoying every moment of it. The jobs, the energy and her nakama. Everything about it has made her feel so welcome. Especially Natsu, Gray, Laxus and Erza. Natsu and Erza has really helped her she feels a lot stronger since she has started training with the knight and the fire dragon (even though she and Natsu go at each other quite often). She’s also been working hard with her mother, Capricorn and the Spirit King; learning how to increase her magic container (She still hasn’t successfully opened her secondary container), learning about different combinations with her spirits, gaining enough magic to open more than one gate etc. Her mother, and Levy, has been helping her learn how to read and write, but she has been struggling which has made it harder for her to understand certain things and take longer for her to process what people say.

Right now, she and Natsu are looking for a job to go on together. It’s a part of his technique in training her.

“Hey Luigi! Let’s do this one it pays a lot to!” He exclaimed showing his blonde friend. Lucy looked over the request and grinned wildly showing off her grown in sharper canines.

“Yeah! Let’s do it!” She cheered following behind the fire dragon before pausing in her step. “Did that burnt piece of toast just call me Luigi?! Yo Fire boy! Who the hell are you calling Luigi? My name is Lucy got it!? Or do you want me to teach you another lesson?” Natsu ignored her walking over to Mirajane, who was flirting with a blushing Cana.

“Yeah, yeah okay. Anyway, me and Lucy wanna go on this job!” Mira turned from Cana to look at the job. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked at the two dumb dragons.

“You’re not serious. Please tell me these two idiots are not serious!” She mumbled tiredly. Natsu and Lucy gave the Demon girl twin grins.

“Of course, we are!” Natsu shouted. Lucy nodded agreeing with him.

“Why wouldn’t we be serious?” She asked tilting her head in confusion. By now, half the guild has crowded round the three kids paling one by one as they read the request the two idiotic dragons chose.

“They are so dumb,”

“How come our strongest young mages are our most stupid mages?”

“Seriously?!”

“Natsu, Lucy did any of you actually read the request?” Lisanna asked kindly. The two dragon slayers looked at her, then turned back to the request sheet attempting to read it.

“Umm… d-d-d-d-… 40,000 jewels!” They exclaimed. Everyone watching them, face palmed in disbelief.

“Lucy! I thought you were being tutored by your spirits?” Someone shouted. The blonde in question shrugged sheepishly scratching the back of her head.

“Yeah, she is but she’s really scary when she’s in serious mode… and I don’t actually listen to her,” she chuckled. Half the people surrounding them, fell to the ground in shock.

“Ha! The flame-brain and frosty can’t read!” Gray laughed clutching his stomach.

“Yes, we can! Igneel taught me the important stuff like the names of food and how to count!” Natsu shouted angrily puffing out his cheeks.

“Yeah! Saph, Grandine and my spirit, have been teaching me stuff! It’s not my fault I don’t understand it Frozone!” Lucy added copying Natsu’s expression.

“Aww that’s adorable! They’re gonna cry. How about you two come here and I’ll give you a hug,” Mirajane squealed looking a little flushed. Lucy blushed slightly shaking her head nervously.

“What, No!” She shouted. “Anyway, we’re going on this job and no one is gonna stop us!” she exclaimed stomping towards the guilds doors only to be grabbed by the back of her blue hoodie and lifted off the floor.

“Not so fast Lu,” a semi deep voice said. Lucy struggled out of her “older brother’s” grip swinging her arms and legs crazily.

“Oi let go of me Nee-chan!”

“No can do small one. The Raijinshuu and I are gonna teach you how to read and write,” Laxus said chuckling softly as his little sister struggled in his grip.

“No way! I’m not gonna! It’s too hard,” she whined annoyed. “Natsu help me!” She shouted at her friend. Natsu nodded lighting his fists on fire running towards her and Laxus.

“Let go of her! We’ve got a job to do!” He roared ready to punch the older boy only to get kicked in the stomach. He groaned in pain staggering back up attempting to fight Laxus only to constantly get kicked or punched away.

“If you wanna go on a job so badly, choose a cheaper one since you understand numbers,” Laxus said finally. Natsu groaned painfully nodding his head. Laxus finally put Lucy down, and she punched him in the stomach angrily blanching when the older blonde didn’t even stagger. He crouched down in front of her putting a large hand on her shoulder. “Listen little dragon, you’re not gonna get your way all the time when it comes to me. We’re gonna teach you how to read and write and you are gonna learn… but you can still go on a job with Natsu just not the one you two already picked out okay,” Lucy sighed nodding softly. Laxus hugged her gently ruffling her hair. “Go have fun or whatever cause you’re gonna have a boring afternoon,” Lucy giggled nodding her head before running over to the request board where Natsu was still searching for a cheaper job. Lucy helped him looking at the numbers before finding one for 9,000 jewels. She sighed still a little irked before tapping Natsu’s shoulder softly.

“Hey Natsu, what about this one?” The salmon haired boy turned excitedly looking at the amount of money they’ll get.

“It’s not as much as 40,000 but it’s good enough,”

“Yeah! Let’s go,” they ran over to Mira so she can sign off the quest for them before zooming out the guild. Laxus failed to hide the small smile on his face as he watched the two run out excitedly. _You better keep her safe Natsu._

“They’re such idiots,” Cana said with a giggle. Mira nodded in agreement stamping off the request.

“You’re really good with Lucy Laxus,” Levy said kindly. Laxus stood up glaring at the young blue haired girl but there was a bit of mirth behind it.

“Tch,” and with that he left the guild to go on his own job the Raijinshuu following behind him.

“I really can’t believe those two idiots tried to go on a job they didn’t even understand,” Gray laughed flinching in pain when Mira punched him. “Hey what the hell was that for?!” He cursed glaring at the takeover mage. Mira’s glare got darker making the now shirtless boy shiver in fear.

“1) because you are shirtless and 2) you’re being a dick. Some kids can’t learn certain stuff because of how they grew up. Don’t be an asshole,” she said darkly. Gray was sweating buckets nodding hysterically. “Even though I hurt her you don’t need Erza finding out you insulted her princess, now do you?” she threatened. Gray shook his head in fear.

“Whose hurting my princess?” Erza growled out walking in with a bag of jewels. Gray froze in fear looking at a smirking Mirajane pleadingly.

“Please Mira don’t tell her what I said I’m begging you,” he pleaded ready to go down on his knees. Mira’s smirk grew wider as Erza glared at the two of the, darkly.

“What did you say Gray or should I torture it out of you?”

“I vote torture,” Mirajane said with a wicked grin making Gray squeak girlishly in complete fear as Erza stalked towards him.

“What. Did. You. Say?” She asked dangerously. Gray gulped nervously stuttering incoherently. “Gray I will not repeat myself Gray, so I suggest you speak. Now,” anyone who was near the two younger mages shivered terrified at the dark aura surrounded the Knight mage.

“I-I-I-I’m sorry I d-d-d-d-didn’t mean to say what I said. I… I didn’t know she couldn’t read so I m-m-m-may or may not have called her and Natsu an… an idiot because they can’t read, please don’t hurt me,” Gray was practically crying on his knees hugging the scarlet haired girls legs. Erza looked down at the ice maker mage in disgust.

“It doesn’t matter how much you don’t like someone; you don’t make fun of what they can’t do. They were brought up by dragons. You better apologise to them both when they get back from their job,” Gray nodded frantically relieved to see another day.

Lucy and Natsu were on their way to their job in the neighbouring town. Both were on the verge of both throwing up and collapsing in agony.

“Ugh,” they groaned heaving in unison. A passing man looked at the two kids in worry but continued his way to his seat.

“Why didn’t we just-blergh-just walk?” Lucy groaned out rushing to cover her mouth. Natsu gave her a groan as an answer. _I hope this dumb train stops soon_ Lucy thought before throwing up on the floor on the floor of the train Natsu following suit. They groaned again ignoring the chaos they just caused.

“Sir, madam, I’m gonna need you to move to another seat so we can clean up your… mess,” the two dragon slayers ignored him laying down on their chairs. The worker just sighed, beginning to clean up the mess. “Here, if you two feel like you’re going to throw up again,” The man said kindly passing the two kids paper bags.

“T-thank you,” Lucy groaned passing a bag to Natsu. The man smiled gently getting back to his job. For the rest of the train ride, they were either groaning, heaving or throwing up. Luckily for them, they had the nice man who was working on the train to keep an eye on them. After an agonising hour, they finally got off the train. “Finally! Come on Natsu let’s go!” Lucy exclaimed feeling better already. Natsu jumped up from his slumped position screaming happily running towards the town with fire flying out his mouth. Lucy laughed running after him excitedly.

“Aren’t you two a little young to be mages?” The woman who sent out the request asked curiously.

“Take what you will lady, not everyone is gonna chose the job if it ain’t got a lot of money so the best you’re gonna get is us!” Natsu shouted shrilly. Lucy nodded in agreement as the woman flushed in embarrassment.

“Yeah! We’re Fairy Tail wizards lady. Best of the best it don’t matter how young we are we’re gonna get the job done,”

“I apologise I just assumed they would send someone older. Anyway, we have three mages who are causing havoc in our town. No one feels safe here anymore especially the younger children,” Lucy growled softly remembering what happened before she joined the guild. Natsu put a comforting hand on her shoulder squeezing softly.

“Don’t worry lady we’ll get rid of them I promise,”

“Hey what’s your name anyway?”

“My apologies. My name is Shannon Vestas. It’s nice to meet you both,” Shannon said kindly. Lucy shook her hand smiling kindly.

“You too. We’re gonna get going now. We’ve got some suckers to beat the crap out of,” Shannon nodded gratefully, and the two mages went on their search to find the mages who are causing the town dread. “Where do you think we should search first?” Lucy asked curiously. As soon as she asked that, they heard an explosion from the North East. Natsu grinned excitedly, running in the direction of the explosion. “Huh, I guess that’s my answer,” she muttered in surprise following behind the fire dragon slayer. “Oi Natsu! Wait up you fire breathing trash bag!” She shouted in frustration. The other boy just ignored her excited for a fight. Lucy groaned in irritation speeding up catching up to the fast boy. “You’re really lucky that my spirit makes sure my endurance is top notch you know,” she said. Natsu laughed and the two finally caught up to the trio who were causing trouble in a suburban area of the town.

“You ready Lucy?” Natsu asked grinning excitedly. Lucy sent him a matching grin nodding her head.

“FIRE DRAGON ROAR!”

“WATER AND ICE DRAGON ROAR!” they shouted in unison. Two out of the three men jumped out of the way only one getting hit by the combo. Lucy froze when she realised who the men were. “You…” she started trailing off. The tallest of the three looked down at her grinning evilly.

“Hehehe I’ve met you, before haven’t I?” He asked teasingly. Lucy growled angrily running towards him angrily fists lighting up blue with ice on her knuckles.

“ICE DRAGON’S DIAMOND FIST!” she screamed punching the man in the face. He flew back into a tree groaning in pain. He chuckled lowly spitting the blood out his mouth before standing up slowly.

“You’ve got stronger,” he complimented teasingly. “You think you can beat me this time?”

“Lucy you get that guy! I’ll fight off the other two!” Natsu shouted. Lucy nodded softly glaring down the man that took her last piece of family from her.

“WATER AND ICE DRAGON’S BRILLIANT SWORD!” she roared angrily. An ice sword covered her left arm and a water sword covered her right. She grinned darkly phasing from her spot ending up in front of her enemy slashing all over his body relishing in his screams of pain. She watched as her collapsed to the ground grabbing him by the lapels of his shirt. “Where is she?” she asked darkly.

“I don’t know who you’re talking about,” the man cackled. Lucy growled punching him in the face.

“WHERE IS SHE!” she screamed furiously lighting her fist with a mix of gold, blue and white combining her magic together. The man paled blanching fearfully. “I’ll give you five seconds if you don’t tell me I _will_ kill you,” she threatened darkly. **Lucy don’t follow through with that** she heard her mother voice in her head. She faltered slightly but kept her grip on the man. “Why though? He doesn’t deserve to live after what he did to her. If her doesn’t tell me he’s a dead man,” she replied to her mother angrily getting ready to punch him again. She heard Layla sigh in her head. **What do think Wendy will say if she saw you like this? How do you think she will feel? Lucy, you’re 10-years-old. You don’t need murder on your mind.** Layla said softly trying to get through to her stubborn daughter. “I just wanna know where she is mom. He’s being difficult right now and I wanna know if she’s safe,” she whispered brokenly. **I understand that child, but murder is not the answer.** Lucy nodded turning back to the trembling man. “So, you gonna tell me where she is or what?” She asked darkly brining her glowing fist closer to his face. The man held his hands up flinching violently.

“Alright! Alright! I’ll tell you,”

“Well?” Lucy asked impatiently.

“I don’t know where she went. She ran away in the middle of the night. She’s like five years old or something she could be dead for all we know so why would we go looking for her?” He asked shrugging. Lucy felt her heart break into pieces. She could also feel anger bubbling up in her.

“You killed her… You fucking killed her!” the sky began to get dark from the clouds as it began to rain. The man screamed as he felt the rain drops burn him. “You killed her! How could you let her disappear like that? She is hardly five yet and you managed to lose her?! Matter of fact what would you even need her for?” she cried angrily ignoring the voices in her head telling her to calm down as the man screamed in agony. She began punching him crying her heart out for her sister. “WENDY!!!” she cried out in agony not even realising that Natsu had tried to pull her off the now unconscious man.

“Lucy, come on Luce you need to calm down please. Lucy stop!” the Salmon haired boy screamed as the blonde girl wouldn’t let up from her blows. **She can’t hear anything you’re saying. She’s caught up in her emotions.** A voice echoed in his head. “WHA- WHO ARE YOU?!” he asked angrily. **Calm down boy. I am Layla Heartfilia… I am Lucy’s birth mother.** Natsu’s eyes widened in shock. “Wait how are you talking to me?” he asked confused. Layla laughed softly. **The reason I am talking to you right now, is because you are in close vicinity to her and she is strong enough where her powers can transfer to anyone who is near her. Also, I am a spirit.** “YOU’RE DEAD!!!?” He screamed in surprise. Layla cackled something that sounded eerily like Lucy’s making the young boy shiver slightly. **Yes, I am.** “So, what do I just leave her?” he asked pushing wet locks out of his face. “Also, why is it raining… it wasn’t before?” he wondered curiously. **To answer your first question… I’m not entirely sure what to do I was able to talk her out of it for a couple of minutes until that bastard said he lost Wendy. I could feel her emotions and it put an unbreakable barrier between us so none of her spirits could really help her. All she would have been able to hear is a distant voice which she ignored. And for your second question. I believe because one of her dragon slayer magic is one of the four elements, I think she can manipulate the weather according to her emotions kind of like a water mage but slightly more intense.** Natsu groaned in confusion. “I don’t really understand Labour, but I’ll take your word for it,” he said looking at Lucy worriedly. Layla sweat dropped at the mistake of her name but let it go. “Oh man Laxus and Erza are gonna kill me for this,” he said paling nervously. **Um Natsu? I suggest you try pulling Lucy off him now, he’s long gone.** Layla suggested. Natsu nodded shifting so that he was behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist pulling the blonde off the dead man. “Lucy? Lucy, hey you’re okay calm down. It’ll be okay you avenged her. He’s gone now,” he whispered attempting to comfort her. Layla sighed as she saw the barrier disappear.

Lucy looked at her bloody hand blankly, “I killed him,” she said. Natsu shivered at how dead her voice was _I’m a goner now_ he thought nervously. “I murdered him like he murdered- no like _I_ murdered Wendy. I’m a murderer,” she whispered.

Natsu tightened his grip around her waist. “No. you didn’t kill her. _He_ did,” he muttered coldly. **He’s right my child.** “Oh Labour, you’re back,” Natsu commented casually smiling when his best friend giggled softly. _Thank god. She’s slowly coming back to me._ **My name is Layla.** The spirit muttered disdained. Natsu chuckled sheepishly. “Oh right. Sorry,”

“Mommy, I’m sorry I-I didn’t mean to-” **I know you didn’t. I could feel you calming down until he…** “yeah,” Lucy sighed. “Can we go now, please?”

“Yeah but we’re walking this time,” Lucy chuckled with a nod. **Oh and Lucy? Don’t think I didn’t hear about you not listening in my reading and writing lesson. And how am I scary?! I brought Aquarius one time and I’M scary?! I can show you scary if you want. I’ll let the demon mermaid tutor you from now on.** Lucy paled in fear shaking her head.

“No mama please I’m begging you not her PLEASE!” she cried out. **What was that brat?** “N-nothing Aquarius only that I love you dearly and you’re my favourite Zodiac,” she said smiling innocently. Natsu was rolling on the ground laughing hysterically.

“BWAHAHAHA! You’re scared of your spirits HAHAHAHAHA!” Lucy glared at her best friend punching him in the face, knocking him out before lugging him over her shoulder, burying the man she killed and wrapping the other two up in a random piece of rope she found on the floor. The journey to the centre of the town took longer than expected since she was carrying a lot of weight (and attempting to block out her mother and Aquarius either arguing with each other or shouting at her. She’s lucky she doesn’t have a headache yet ‘cause neither of them are nice enough to realise that they are arguing IN. HER. HEAD!) but she managed **WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY YOU BRAT! WHY ARE YOU COPYING ME YOU DUMB MERMAID/OLD HAG?! I’M NOT COPYING YOU! YOU’RE COPYING ME! SHUT UP! NO YOU SHUT UP! ARGGGGH.** Yeah, she’s managing.

She walked back to the town hall where the mayor of the town was waiting for them with the members of the town. She threw the two men over to them taking her and Natsu’s reward before walking away.

“Wait where’s their leader?” Shannon called out to her.

“He’s dead,” Lucy answered continuing on her way. Shannon blanched in horror only now noticing the blood covering the girl’s clothes watching the young girl walk away with her comrade hung over her shoulder.

“Would you at least like some food for your travels?” she asked anyway. Lucy stopped turning around smiling slightly. “Or a shower?”

“Not really, I think I might need this walk to think about some things also if I eat anything, I’ll just throw it back up, your welcome for stopping those idiots. I apologise for killing one of them… I wasn’t in the right state of mind. He murdered someone dear to me. I’m not sure if you just wanted them to be captured in the job description, but hey one less person I guess,” She answered.

“Ah I see. Well thank you for your service. Safe travels,”

“No problem. Thank you very much. I hope all goes well in your town,”

Lucy and Natsu were walking silently down a dirt path Layla said would take them straight to Magnolia. It was nowhere near as awkward as Lucy believed it would have been but Natsu hasn’t asked her anything uncomfortable which she is happy about.

“So they’re the ones” he commented. Lucy nodded, kind of regretting not taking up the offer of a shower but it’s too late now.

“Yeah they took her while I was asleep. I’ll never forgive myself for it. Especially cause she’s dead now,” she replied sighing sadly. Natsu wrapped a comforting arm around her. “Dude get off me I’m covered in blood,” she laughed trying to push the salmon haired boy off her. Natsu grinned holding on to her tighter ruffling her hair. “Natsu stop!” she whined trying to fight him off, but he held on tighter refusing to let up his grip.

“No. I’m not letting you go until we get back to the guild so someone can help us split the money between the two of us,” he said adamantly. Lucy sighed smiling softly giving one last attempt to get out her best friends grip only to fail horribly. Even though she was stronger than Natsu, he had his moments where he could be a strong little shit that won’t take no for an answer.

The two dragon slayers silently walked into the guild ignoring the stares that were on the blonde dragon slayer. They walked over to their group of friends who was staring at them both in horror.

“Who did that to you Lucy?” Lisanna asked carefully. Lucy didn’t answer though taking the sack of jewels, pouring them on the table and attempting to count her half. Natsu looked at his best friend in worry. **Don’t worry child she needs a little time to ground herself. Tell your comrades what happened. That scarlet knight looks about ready to kill you and hug my daughter, so I suggest you hurry up.**

“WHA! WHY CAN I STILL HEAR YOU IN MY HEAD?!” he asked in shock. Layla chuckled while the others, minus Lucy, stared at him crazily. **You have a strong bond with Lucy, stronger than many best friends. When it comes to celestial mages, anyone that has a strong bond with them can communicate with their celestial spirits so that you can be there when they’re in danger. You can’t summon their spirits, but you can speak to them.** Natsu’s eyes widened in excitement. “WOAH! REALLY?! THAT IS SO COOL!” he exclaimed. Layla chuckled softly.

“Who the hell are you talking to Flamebrain?” Gray asked rudely

“Shut the hell up ice princess! You wanna hear what happened or not?” Gray opened his mouth to clap back at his frenemy but Elfman punched him in the back of his head.

“Get on with it Natsu,” Erza muttered darkly. The fire dragon slayer shivered seeing the dark aura surrounding her even though she was staring intently at Lucy.

“We were fighting the guys that were causing chaos in the next town over and apparently Lucy knew them from the way she started attacking the leader of the group. I was busy dealing with the other two, so I don’t what much of what lead up to what I’m gonna tell you, but she started talking to herself I guess, and she calmed down until the leader said something. Oh yeah, also her fist was lit up a cool colour! Like a mix of all her magic cause it had blue and white and gold kinda like when I light my fist on fire! Anyway, she was calm and asked him ‘where is she?’ and he just started laughing before telling her something which made her snap. I tried to pull her away, but it was like she couldn’t hear me. She just kept punching him and crying also, she can control the weather with her emotion so when she was crying it was raining but it was like hot like really hot. She kept screaming ‘you killed her!’ and ‘how could you lose her’ until she murdered him,”

“Wendy,” Lucy whispered restart for the tenth time. She still looked like she jumped into a river of blood, but she also had a far off look in her eye. Her friends looked at her worriedly watching her lose herself.

“She’s been like that since we left the town didn’t stop for anything they offered. I guess she might be punishing herself for this even though me and her mom told her it wasn’t her fault,”

“Her mom?”

“But I thought she was raised by dragons?”

“What?”

“Lucy was raised by dragons not birthed by one dumbasses. Of course she’s going to have a biological mother but she’s dead,” Lisanna looked at Natsu confused.

“if she is dead… how is she talking to Lucy?” She asked curiously. Natsu shrugged smiling lightly.

“I dunno. Labour explained it to me but, it’s really confusing. All I know is that Lucy’s mom? She’s now a spirit,” Natsu answered. Erza turned to him confused.

“How are you able to talk to Lucy’s mother?” Makarov asked walking towards the younger mages. Natsu looked over at Lucy still worried about how out of it she is but there isn’t much he can do except be there for her. **She’s going to need you and your friends Natsu. And if I have to tell you one more time that my name is Layla, I will find my way to Earthland and beat the shit out of you.**

“Y-yes ma’am. Anyway, she said it’s because me and Luce have a stronger friendship than most celestial mages have with the best friends so she’s able to talk to me. It doesn’t make much sense to me though,” he answered scratching his cheek casually. Makarov turned to his most recent member looking at her with sympathy and worry.

“Lucy go home, have a shower and get some rest,” he said. Unfortunately, his words fell on deaf ears since she was still out of it growing more and more frustrated as she tried to count her half of the jewels.

A bright light shone from Lucy, blinding the mages. When it finally began to grow duller, a woman appeared. She looked a lot like Lucy, but older. The mages looked at her in awe at her beauty. She turned to Lucy looking at her in worry. She crouched down next to her daughter putting a hand on her shoulder frowning when she garnered no reaction from her. “She’s in shock,” she muttered finally sighing deeply as she ran a hand through her blonde locks.

“Layla,” Makarov said staring at the woman in shock. Layla turned to her old master, giving him a sweet smile.

“Hi Master. It’s been a while,”

“It has. But this is not the time to be reminiscing. How do we snap Lucy out of whatever trance she’s in,” Layla grinned devilishly.

“It’s quite simple actually,” she smirked looking at her daughter. Makarov gulped remembering that look very well. Nothing ended well when Layla had that look on her face. Layla looked at her daughter evilly lifting a hand, slapping her across her face. Hard. The young mages watching gasped while the older ones who remember Layla’s antics shivered rubbing their own faces in sympathy.

“What the hell was that for mom!” Lucy shouted rubbing her face after she finally snapped out of her trance and the shock of her mother slapping her. Layla slapped her again, this time at the back of her head. “OW!” Lucy exclaimed in pain now rubbing the back of her head.

“Two reasons. 1) you were worrying your comrades and 2) you need to watch your fucking language,” Layla answered. Lucy rolled her eyes with a smile.

“She says as she swears at her fucking kid,”

“Two weeks,” Lucy looked at her mom curiously.

“Huh?”

“Two weeks,” Lucy continued to look at her blankly tilting her head to the side cutely. Well, as cute as you can look with blood all over you. “Don’t try acting cute you dumb dragon. It’s not gonna change my mind,”

“About what though?” she whined in confusion. “Wait. Did you just call me a dumb dragon?” She asked surprised. Her friends, mom and master laughed as she looked at her mother offended.

“Yes. **She’s** gonna be tutoring you for the next two weeks?” Lucy stared at her mother in confusion before it converted to horror when she realised just who she was talking about,

“Oh, no,”

“Oh, yes,” Layla grinned. Lucy looked ready to both cry and faint all at once as she looked on horrified. She looked at her mom pleadingly shaking her head while her friends laughed at her.

“Mom please I’m begging you please not her. She’s evil. I’d rather Erza or Laxus tutor me they’re less mean,” She whined going on her knees clasping her hands together. Erza chopped her at the back of her head, glaring viciously. Lucy grinned at her sheepishly. “Sorry Zaza,” she whimpered rubbing her head painfully. “Mommy please just tutor me, Aquarus is scary and she gets mad ‘cause I can’t pronounce her name properly and she’s just mean,” Lucy pouted. Layla looked ready to break but to take back what she said but she wants to help her daughter stuff more.

“How about this, I’ll tutor you with her. She won’t do anything if I’m there,” she suggested. Lucy pouted but nodded, nonetheless. “Good. I can’t stay any longer my magic power is running out, but I’ll see you later for your training okay?”

“Yep! Bye mom!” Layla ruffled her hair fondly disappearing in a flash of stars.

“Lucy are you okay?” The girl in question, tilted her head looking at her master.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?” She asked curiously. Makarov looked at her worriedly. _She may have made herself forget what happened_ he thought to himself. He walked around the table towards her taking one of her bloodied hands.

“Do you remember what happened on you job with Natsu?” He asked carefully. Lucy looked at her master quietly thinking about her job. She did remember. She remembered it vividly though she really wanted to forget, she knew that that wasn’t something she could do.

“I killed someone,” she muttered quietly. Makarov sighed nodding his head squeezing her hand softly. “He deserved it. He killed Wendy and now I’ll never see her again,” She said darkly wiping her tear-filled eyes. Makarov smiled sympathetically hugging her lightly as she sobbed into his shoulder.

“Lucy, let Erza take you home. Shower, eat and get some rest. You’ve had a long day,” Lucy nodded into his shoulder taking Erza’s out stretched hand following her out the guild to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucy doesn't live in Fairy Hills by the way. She still lives in the apartment that's in canon. She moved there like a month after she joined fairy tail.


	5. Happy and Shi

**ONE YEAR LATER**

Lucy had just finished training with Erza and Laxus and was now on her way to find Natsu. She looked everywhere for him, from the guild to his house to her house and every one of his hiding places but she couldn’t find him anywhere. It took her a lot of asking around and a lot of running to finally find him punching a tree angrily muttering about how dumb Gray is and she couldn’t help but agree chuckling quietly.

“Natsu!” She shouted running over to him. She stopped prematurely when she saw him crying a little bit. “What’s wrong? Do I have to beat up Frozone?” She asked worriedly. Natsu shook his head wiping his eyes.

“Nothing. Don’t worry about it. The ice princess is just being annoying,” he muttered going back to punching the tree. Lucy frowned, choosing to sit down and watch him. She laid back on the grass growing bored of watching Natsu abuse the tree, looking at the sky. It was quite sunny today, though she does prefer the rain or the snow. The only reason she likes the sun is because of Natsu and Erza. They love the sun especially since they get to do a lot more when it’s sunny.

She noticed something in the sky, but she just assumed it was a bird until she heard a thud next to her and Natsu’s shout of pain. She looked to the side of her, seeing a black egg with red stripes. She turned back to her best friend who was on the floor rubbing his head in pain with Lisanna crouched down next to him worriedly. Next to them was an egg similar to the one next to her but with blue stripes instead of red.

“Lucy! Look what me and Lisanna found!” He exclaimed excitedly.

“I’ve got one two!” She exclaimed lifting up the egg. Natsu grinned running back to the guild Lisanna and Lucy following behind him.

“Guys Look what we found!” they shouted showing the eggs to their friends. Gray rolled his eyes bored.

“Your dinner for the year?” He asked them rudely. The two best friends growled annoyed,

“No! they’re not food Frozone,” Lucy stated irritated sitting the egg down next to her. “What do you think it is Gramps?” She asked the master who had just walked over. He looked at the two eggs curiously he had a slight idea what they could be, but he doesn’t think his theory is right.

“I’m not quite sure. I’ve never seen anything like this,” he answered. The two dragon slayers deflated slightly. “Let’s wait until they hatch to find out what they are,”

“Alright!” They exclaimed. Lucy ran over to Erza excitedly.

“Erza are you gonna help me look after my egg?” She asked enthusiastically. Erza felt her face flush lightly as she looked down at her adorable friend.

“U-um yeah sure Cee. Whatever you want,” she stuttered running off with her back to the blonde’s apartment.

Lucy, Erza, Natsu and Lisanna spent a month looking after their eggs. Lucy and Erza stayed at the blonde’s house, looking after the egg. It wasn’t easy since Lucy’s house was quite messy but Erza forced her to tidy it up helping her wash the dishes and her clothes. Then they made a nest near by the fireplace, out of old clothes making sure to keep it a good distance away from the fire to not set the clothes and house on fire. They both took turns to keep an eye on the egg well Erza did more than Lucy since she had to train.

One night, Lucy was watching the egg. Mainly because she couldn’t sleep that night and she had a day off from training and Erza fell asleep watching the egg after a long day of doing jobs. She was staring at the small fire keeping her egg warm just thinking. Lately she’s been thinking about two things- well two people Wendy and Erza. She has had Wendy on her mind quite a lot since that day she found out she died, and she has a little bit of belief that she just might still be alive but it has gotten a little bit easier since she has her friends and mom with her to keep her as sane as possible. She has also had Erza on her mind quite a bit. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, everything about Erza makes Lucy’s heart beat fast though she’s not sure why, it does make her feel nice. She did try to ask Natsu once, but he had no clue either, so she just left it alone. Maybe she should ask Levy or Mirajane. They seem like they would know a lot about what she might be feeling. She was so caught up in her head, she didn’t notice that the egg was starting to hatch. It wasn’t until she heard a thud did she snap out of her reverie.

“Huh?” she asked confused gasping in excitement when she saw that the egg had hatched. She turned to Erza shaking her awake gently. “Erza! Erza! Erza! Wake up! It hatched! It hatched!” She shouted shaking her a little rougher. Erza groaned tiredly rubbing her eyes.

“Wha?” She murmured sitting up slowly. She looked around her friends room deliriously. “What happened?” She asked sleepily slapping her cheeks attempting to wake herself up to no avail.

“The egg hatched!” She shouted happily. Erza’s eyes widened in surprise getting out the bed. Confusion grew on her face when there was nothing in the egg.

“What was in it?” She asked curiously looking around Lucy’s room. Lucy faltered in her excitement looking at the egg finding nothing in it.

“That’s weird. Were did it go?” She wondered looking around her apartment for whatever was in the egg. While she was looking around, Erza heard a small squeak from behind Lucy’s draw. She walked over to the draws looking behind it and found a small cat curled up behind it. She moved it carefully, slowly picking up the cat. It shied away from her slightly but stayed in the redheads arms.

“Lucy I think I found it,” she called out. Lucy ran out the bathroom finding Erza holding the kitten. Lucy felt herself grow warmer as she watched the adorable scene in front of her. She knew Erza was cute and pretty and adorable but seeing her with the cat increased that. She looked at the cat, noticing that was very different to other cats she has seen. It was black with red stripes and a blue patch over its left eye. It also had wings sprouting out its back. She reached out to pet it and the cat whimpered lightly cuddling into Erza’s chest. “Let’s get dome rest and in the morning we’ll deal with this cutie,” Erza said scratching the cat’s chin lightly.

“Okay,” Lucy mumbled.

“S-Shi,” the cat whispered quietly enough for the girls not to hear, but Lucy heard it loud and clear.

“She spoke,” Lucy said in awe. “Can we name her now? Can we, can we, can we?” She asked excitedly. Erza nodded softly sitting down. Lucy followed suit, and the scarlet haired girl placed the cat between them. “What should she be called? I like Scarlet, after you,” she said innocently. Erza blushed darkly looking away from her best friend and possible crush. “Why are you red Zaza? Are you getting sick or something?” She questioned worriedly leaning forward to place her forehead on Erza’s. Erza blushed even darker moving away from Lucy quickly.

“I-I’m fine Cee. B-but I don’t think we should name her after her. Let’s go with Jasmine,” she suggested instead. She really didn’t want to be anymore embarrassed than she already was by hearing Lucy name her cat after her.

“Hmm I don’t really like that name. It reminds me of the tea, and I hate Jasmine tea,” Lucy replied in disgust. Erza chuckled remembering when Lucy had tried some of Levy’s tea almost throwing up at the taste.

“Shi Shi,” the cat said slightly more confidently. Lucy and Erza turned to the cat curiously. “Shi,” She repeated again looking Lucy her eyes.

“You wanna be called Shi?”

“Shi!” She exclaimed nodding excitedly. Lucy giggled stroking the top of her head softly smiling as Shi leaned into her hand.

“What Do you think Za?”

“I think it is an adorable name,” Erza answered truthfully. “We should go to bed. Maybe Natsu’s egg has hatched too,”

Lucy, Erza and Shi walked into the guild finding as rowdy as usual but Lisanna was crying and Natsu was running around harassing the guild members.

Lucy rushed over to Natsu, grabbing him by his scarf, smiling apologetically to the random guild member that she couldn’t remember the name of.

“Hey what happened?” She asked softly looking at her best friend. Natsu looked at her angrily with tears in his eyes.

“My egg! It’s gone. Something happened to it!” He shouted angrily. Lucy pulled him into a tight hug.

“Don’t worry. I’ll help you find it,” She whispered into his ears. Natsu squeezed her tightly, giving her his thanks. “You’re welcome,” She muttered.

“Um… Natsu,” Elfman mumbled nervously looking at the fire dragon. “I-I took your egg. Um it was getting cold, and you were moving about a lot so I… I took it and warmed it up for you,” He said passing the egg back to him. Natsu grinned happily running over to Lisanna who had finally stopped crying. Lucy patted Elfman on his shoulder softly smiling at him receiving a shy smile back walking over to the others. Lucy felt something tap her leg and she looked down to find Shi looking up at her.

“Hi Shi. You okay?” She asked picking her up.

“Shi is fine,” She answered jumping on to Lucy’s shoulder sitting on it. Lucy giggled and the two walked over to the others as the ganged around Natsu’s egg.

“What’s going on?” Lucy wondered aloud.

“Shi wants to know too,” Lucy giggled at her little companion as she shied away from the others when they turned to her and Lucy.

“Lucy’s egg hatched too?!”

“Aww she’s adorable!”

“What’s her name?”

“Can I pet her?” Lucy felt Shi trembling on her shoulder as the others crowded around them.

“Hey back up guys. She scared plus Natsu’s egg is hatching let’s deal with everything after its hatched,” the others nodded turning back to the other egg which was shaking around until finally it cracked. Slowly the egg cracked more and more until finally a cat that kind of looked like Shi but in blue without the stripes and the coloured patch that it.

“Aye!” He said floating up into the air sprouting wings just like Shi did. Lucy laughed when Wakaba and Macao screamed. Natsu and Lisanna had wide grins on their faces as the cat floated back down into Natsu’s arms. Falling asleep with a cute smile on his face.

“What are you gonna call him Natsu?” Lucy asked excitedly. Erza had to calm her down since Shi was gripping onto her tightly as if she were going to fall. Shi jumped off of Lucy’s shoulder into Erza’s arm smiling at the redheaded knight.

“I’m gonna name him happy,”

“Aye,” Happy mumbled in his sleep curling up into Natsu.


	6. Hargeon Port and Bora of Prominece

**SIX YEARS LATER**

It has been seven years since Lucy joined Fairy Tail, and she couldn’t be happier. She has been through a lot over the years but has still made it her mission to be the happiest she can be which wasn’t that hard considering the people she surrounds herself with. Sometimes she still thinks about Wendy, but the pain has dwindled slightly not much but enough for her to not constantly feel heartbroken. A part of her still thinks she’s alive but she just has to find her.

Lucy has changed a lot over the years. She’s not the same shy cry baby she used to be when she first joined the guild. She’s a lot more confident, she’s stronger (thanks to her training regime that her mom and Capricorn made for her) in both her celestial magic and dragon slayer magic and she has gained a couple new spirits (friends and weirdos in her opinion). She still struggled with reading and writing but not as much since her mom, Erza and Levy have been tutoring her. Unfortunately, she isn’t an S-Class mage yet, but she’ll get there eventually, and she has Shi by her side to help her along the way.

They were on their way to Hargeon, after hearing word of a dragon being in the town which is weird because why would a dragon stay in a town and bring attention to themselves in a town full of people. Also how haven’t any mages heard about this dragon… Salamanter or something like that.

“Shi do we really have to take the train? You know how bad I get,” Lucy whined pitifully glancing at her cat companion. Shi is still as adorable as she was when she first hatched. She still talks in the first person, but now she wears this cute black wolf onesie with red tipped ears.

“Yes. Lulu did a bad thing forgetting Shi in the desert, so Lulu deserves this as a punishment,” Lucy deflated guiltily. She hadn’t meant to leave Shi, she genuinely thought she was flying behind her. She didn’t think her magic power had ran out.

“I’m sorry Shi. I really didn’t mean to forget you. But I’ll take the punishment just please get me some sick bags,” Shi grinned hugging Lucy around her neck, and getting the sick bags before boarding the train with her best friend.

“Ugh. I’m never getting on a train again,” Lucy groaned stumbling off the train, throwing the bag into a bin. Shi giggled sitting on her best friends shoulder. “Now let’s go find something to eat!”

“Lulu. Shi heard something about a magic shop being in town. Let’s go find it! Maybe they will have some magic keys there,”

“Good thinking Shi,” Lucy praised and ran into the town searching for any type of magic store in the town. She even asked a couple people and was pointed in the wrong direction a few times, but she finally found the place. She walked in casually looking around the shop at the magic devices the shop had. “So there’s only one magic shop in this town?” She asked looking over some magic orbs (Not lacrimas).

The shop keeper nodded watching the blonde girl look around the shop. “Yes… this town is more prosperous in fishing than magic to begin with. Only less than 10% of the towns-people can use magic. So this store is mainly targeted to travelling mages,” Lucy sighed dejectedly ready to leave the store.

“It seems I’m wasting my time here,” she muttered loud enough for the shop keeper to hear.

“Hey, no, don’t say that. Have another look around maybe you’ll find something,” he encouraged. “In the meantime can I interest you in some ‘colours’ magic? It’s popular amongst girls,” Lucy ignored the man, looking through the glass cases for something new.

“Hey old man, do you have any gate keys? The strong ones? I don’t really mind if they’re not though,”

“Gates huh? That’s something uncommon,” Shi tapped Lucy’s shoulder, pointing over to the few gate keys the man had. Lucy hummed looking over what she already had and didn’t before landing on a certain silver key.

“Look Shi, the white doggy!” Lucy exclaimed picking up the key and examining it excitedly. The man looked over her body examining her thoroughly. _She’s cute I wonder if I can get a date with her_. He thought to himself looking over her body. Lucy was wearing a black skirt, an ice blue zipped push-up crop-top and an opened ocean blue cardigan.

“That’s not a very strong key miss,”

“It’s okay. I’ve been looking for one of these too. I’ve always wanted one. How much is it?”

“20000 jewels,” Lucy stared at the man blankly before chuckling.

“Stop playing with me old man. How much is it really?” She asked again. The man stared at her.

“I said 20000 jewels,” Lucy smirked zipping her crop-top down slightly showing off _a lot_ of her cleavage. The shop keeper tried to look her in the eyes, but they kept straying towards her boobs.

“I wonder how much it really is. If you tell me the truth I’ll make it worth your while,” She said seductively twirling her hair around her finger. The shopkeeper flushed red.

“That guy is a sucker. I can’t believe I got this key for 1000 jewels!” Lucy cackled gaining some worry filled looks from the towns-people. Shi giggled flying next to Lucy.

“Shi thinks so too. It was so funny when you punched him in the face,” Shi giggled hysterically remembering the terrified look on the man’s face.

“Now what was I here for again?” Lucy asked herself scratching her chin lightly. Shi shrugged also forgetting what they were here for.

“Shi doesn’t know Lulu,” **good grief you two are useless. You heard something about a dragon being in town. Which is weird because no other mages have heard about the dragon _and_ it would cause a scene? **

“Oh yeah. Thanks mom. Let’s go Shi! Maybe we can find a restaurant on the way there,” Lucy cheered grabbing Shi and running around town to find the dragon. In the distance Lucy heard some people screaming assumingly out of fear so she and Shi quickly ran towards the screaming. “What do you thinks going on down there Shi?”

“Shi thinks they found the dragon!” Lucy whooped excitedly, speeding down the road screeching to a stop when she saw a crowd of excited girls surrounding someone.

“Wha-“

“A famous mage-sama is in town!”

“Salamander-Sama!” Lucy tilted her head in confusion.

“Salamander? Now where have I heard that name? Because it sure isn’t a dragons name,” Shi deflated next to her realising who Salamander really is.

“Lulu, Salamander is Natsu,” she muttered. Lucy looked at her friend in shock.

“Wait, really? That can’t be true. Natsu would never use his fame like that! We need to see what’s really going on here,” Lucy said walking over to the crowd. She pushed through the girls, demanding them to move out her way, and holding onto Shi tightly getting to the middle of the crowd, seeing some guy that definitely was not Natsu. “What? Is that really Natsu? He got really ugly,” Lucy commented. Shi nodded in agreement looking at the man weirdly. **That’s not Natsu dummy.** “Eh, it’s not? Then who is this poser?”

“IGNEEL! IGNEEL! IGNEEL!” Lucy grinned watching her best friend shove through the crowds of girls stopping in in front of his imposter. “Who are you?” He asked baffled. The imposter looked at Natsu astonished.

“You may know me as Salamander of course,” Lucy watched as Natsu walked away deflated. “He left?!” The girls rushed after him attacking him making Lucy laugh hysterically. “Ladies it’s okay. He didn’t mean any harm,” The girls swooned watching as her signed his autograph, handing it to Natsu. “Here, I’ll give my signature. You can show it off to your friends,”

“I don’t want it,” and the girls were back at it kicking him, punching him, stepping on him. **He’s not Salamander. He’s using a charm to draw these girls towards him. Be careful.** Lucy nodded discreetly glaring at the imposter angrily.

“I appreciate your enthusiastic welcome. But I have some errands to run at the port. So please excuse me,” The imposter clicked his fingers, flying away in a gust of fire. “We’re having a party on the ship tonight. Please come,” He shouted before flying away leaving the screaming girls. Lucy rolled her eyes, walking over to her best friend.

“What is he?” Natsu mumbled watching his imposter fly away.

“He’s a shithead that’s what,” Lucy said with disgust. Natsu spun around looking at his best friend in confusion then realisation then surprise.

“LUCY!!!” He screamed jumping up and pulling her into a hug. Lucy giggled hugging him back. “I can’t believe you’re back! How was your job? Did you get into any fights? Did you find any information? Tell me what happened!” He asked quickly pulling away from the hug looking at her in anticipation.

“Come on. Let’s get something to eat. I saw a restaurant somewhere round here,” Natsu and Happy, who was hugging a giggling Shi tightly, nodded frantically.

Lucy sighed satisfied at her large lunch. Natsu was still eating as if he hadn’t eaten for years.

“That guy was using charm magic you know,” she muttered looking out the window. Natsu looked at her confused before going back to his food. “It’s a magic that attracts people to the caster. It was banned several years ago. And that piece of scum is using it to get girls attention. Disgusting. There must be more to it than just that,” she said thoughtfully stealing one of Natsu’s burgers and taking a bite into it. “Anyway, about my mission. It was fairly easy I can’t lie but there were times when it got a bit too hard and I almost lost control, But I had mom to calm me down as usual. I found someone that heard something about a young girl about eleven or twelve who can use sky magic, but I don’t think it was Wendy. But I’m not gonna give up. I refuse to believe she’s dead I would’ve felt it,” she said determinedly. Natsu nodded his head in agreement.

“Sho are ju cumin spack chu Flairy Tail?” He asked with his mouth full. Lucy chuckled but nodded her head.

“Yeah. The only reason I’m here is because I heard something about a dragon-“

“You heard something about Igneel?!” Natsu asked swallowing his food staring at Lucy in anticipation. “We were looking for him too. Nab told me he heard about a Salamander in this town so Happy and I came here to check it out,” **AND YOU THOUGHT A DRAGON WOULD JUST BE IN TOWN LIKE THAT?! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET?!** Lucy winced painfully at her mom’s shouting while Natsu jumped out his skin and Shi woke up from her nap. Lucy payed for their meal getting out her seat.

“Look Natsu, I gotta go deal with something quick so I’ll see you around okay? Take your time and finish your food I paid for the four of us,” Lucy said walking towards the door. She froze when she heard a thud, slowly turning around to see Happy and Natsu on their knees bowing.

“Thank you so much Luce!” Lucy Screamed indignantly glaring at her best friend while Shi hid in her cardigan.

“STOP YOU DUMB FLAMED IDIOT! YOU’RE EMBARRASSING ME!” She screamed blushing darkly. “Don’t worry about thanking me dumbass. You know I don’t mind paying for you sometimes. You’re like a brother to me,” she said with a smile waving goodbye and walking out the restaurant.

“Our guild never learns do they?” Lucy muttered chuckling softly. Shi giggled in her sleep, curling up in Lucy’s lap. “They destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but also destroyed seven other houses that belonged to the townspeople,” Lucy laughed loudly clutching the magazine to her chest. “That’s Fairy Tail for you,” she continued looking through the magazine, lingering on Mirajane’s picture’s “Mira’s as beautiful as ever. Cana sure is a lucky girl. I can’t wait to get back to see them all… and Erza,”

“So you wanna join Fairy Tail?” Lucy jumped almost making Shi drop off her lap turning behind her to look at the imposter.

“What do you want Salamanter?” She asked bored. He looked at her in shock before putting on a “charming” smile.

“You,” he answered bluntly. “I’ve been looking for you and your little kitten, to invite you to my boat party. I really wanted you to go,” Lucy laughed mockingly.

“Sucks to be you man. I don’t do well with transport,” “Salamander” pouted lightly.

“Aw, that’s a shame. I guess you don’t want these travel sickness pills or to join Fairy Tail,” **Play along with him.** Lucy looked at him wide eyed.

“You can get me into Fairy Tail?!” “Salamander” smirked deviously.

“Of course! Come to my party, and I’ll talk to the master,” Lucy smiled in false awe of the man nodding excitedly.

“So, what’s your name beautiful?”

“Lucy,” She answered bored crossing her legs, showing off a large amount of leg that “Salamander” couldn’t help but gaze at lustfully.

“Lucy, huh? That is such a pretty name,” Lucy smiled politely stroking Shi softly.

“Thanks,” “Salamander poured two glasses of wine passing one to Lucy who could smell the sleeping pills in them from a mile away. _This guy is such a pain. How much longer?_ She thought to herself annoyed, leaning her head on her fist in boredom gazing at the man darkly.

“Let’s toast with a glass of wine,”

“What about the other guests?” “Salamander” waved dismissively smirking.

“Don’t worry about them. I just want to drink with you,” he said snapping his fingers and letting the wine float towards Lucy. “Try opening your mouth. Pearls of wine will slowly come in,” Lucy sighed parting her lips slightly. She ignored her mother’s shouting in her head since she had a plan. As soon as the drink touched her lips, she swiped it away, glaring at “Salamander”.

“What are you playing at old man? You trying to drug me with a sleeping drug?” “Salamander” chuckled ominously.

“How did you know?”

“Look I wanna join Fairy Tail just as much as the next girl. But there is now way I’m gonna become your girl dude. I’m already spoken for,” “Salamander” grinned clicking his fingers. Out of nowhere, a bunch of henchmen, grabbed her arms tightly and holding Shi up by her hood.

“Good job Salamander-san,”

“We haven’t had a pretty one for a while,”

“What the fuck is going on? Let go of me before I beat all your asses!” She shouted squirming in their grip. “Salamander” leaned into her face grinning. Lucy turned her face to the side trying to avoid breathing in his funky breath.

“Welcome to our slave ship. I must ask you to remain silent until we get to Bosco,” Lucy’s eyes widened bewildered.

“Fuck this. Get. The. Hell. Off. Of. Me,” She growled elbowing the guy holding her in his stomach harshly before punching the other guy practically choking Shi in the face taking her and holding her close to her chest breathing heavily. **Keep calm. Shi is safe in your arms. Also don’t use your dragon slaying magic. It’ll be too dangerous.**

“The keys of the gate huh? So you are a Celestial spirit mage,”

“Yeah what about it?” Lucy asked rudely glaring at “Salamander” carefully watching his every mood.

“Celestial mage? What is that?”

“We have absolutely no idea about magic,” “Salamander” chuckles deeply.

“Well, don’t worry about it. Only contracted mages can use them so they’re pretty much useless to me,” he said throwing them out the boats window. _So this is what Fairy Tail has come to huh?_ **You’re too into the act. Calm down idiot. He’s not a part of Fairy Tail.** Lucy chuckled scratching the back of her neck. “Anyway, Let me brand you a slave. It’ll be a little hot, but please bear with it,” Lucy felt tears prick the corner of her eyes thinking she lost her keys forever. She didn’t even care about being branded. She just wanted her friends back.

“You’re a piece of shit,” She muttered through her tears. “Salamander” just laughed. Then, the ceiling of the boat broke frightening Shi and “Salamander’s” henchmen. When the debris finally cleared up, Lucy grinned when she saw Natsu

“T-the brat form earlier?!”

“Natsu!” Lucy cheered. He turned to her smiling slightly before heaving. “God dammit seriously?! You know you’re travel sick, but you jumped onto a moving boat. How pathetic,”

“Y-you can t-t-talk you’re just as bad as me. I just don’t understand how you aren’t sick right now,” he groaned. “Anyway, you and Shi should get out of here. Meet up with Happy,”

“LUSHIII!”

“Happy?!”

“Come on! Let’s go!” Lucy nodded with a grin, letting Shi grab onto her, flying out the hole on top of the boat. “Salamander” growled angrily.

“I won’t let you get away!!!” He shouted angrily. Shi dodged the magic thrown at her and followed Happy away from the boat.

“Lushi my transformation is running out-“ Happy said and just as he said that, his wings (and Shi’s) disappeared, and the three of them fell into the water. Lucy is lucky that she can breathe under water. She quickly grabbed Happy and Shi and began swimming around looking for her keys. She squinted when a blinding light hit her, before quickly swimming over to it and grabbing them. She swam up to the surface breathing heavily. _Ugh. I hate swimming._ She thought annoyed. She turned back to the ship worried about Natsu and the drugged girls before quickly pulling out one of her keys.

“OPEN! DOOR OF THE WATER BEARER! AQUARIUS!” Happy gasped in shock when he saw the spirit drooling slightly.

“Big fish! Can I eat her?!” Shi giggled shaking her head making Happy’s ears droop sadly.

“Now use your power to send the ship back to the coast,” Aquarius glanced at Lucy disinterested.

“Tch,” Lucy blanched glaring at her spirit pinching her nose tiredly.

“Really, you really wanna go there you overgrown fish?” Aquarius twitched angrily.

“Listen here you bratty dragon. If you drop your keys again I will kill you. Even the old hag won’t be able to stop you,” Lucy paled nodding her head frantically.

“I-I’m sorry,” she squeaked. Shi giggled looking at her favourite spirit.

“Aqua, it wasn’t Lulu’s fault. There’s a meanie on that boat and he’s going to make the girls on that boat slaves. And he also tried to strangle Shi to death so can you please bring the boat back to the coast,” Aquarius smiled at Shi before turning back to the boat with a murderous glare on her face.

“ORAAH!” She roared and a whirlpool of water flew towards the boat. Unfortunately, Lucy, Happy and Shi got caught up in the attack.

“WHAT THE FUCK YOU DUMB FISH!” Lucy screamed dizzily. Happy screamed and Shi giggled madly as if she was on a rollercoaster ride. Lucy breathed heavily staggering as she stood up glad to see that Aquarius had done her job even if she’s still angry at her. “What were you thinking getting us caught up in your attack?!” She exclaimed frustrated. Aquarius face palmed guiltily.

“Shit, my bad. I flushed the ship as well,” Lucy gaped at the spirit.

“SO YOU ADMIT TO AIMING AT ME?!?!?!” Aquarius rolled her eyes.

“Don’t call me for a week. I’m going on a trip with my boyfriend for the week,” Lucy nodded dismissively. “With my boyfriend,” Aquarius said again smirking.

“Okay! I heard you the first time,”

“Have fun with Scorpy Aqua!” Aquarius picked Shi up hugging her tightly.

“Awww! Shi you’re so adorable. I don’t understand how this dummy has you,” Lucy growled as the spirit vanished probably to get ready for her date.

“She’s so selfish! And a fucking bitch,” She groaned running a hand through her hair before putting it all up in a ponytail.

“You two still don’t get along huh?” Happy asked giggling softly next to Shi.

“At least I was able to get that boat to the shore. Now those girls will be safe and Natsu wont have to deal with anymore rocking,” Lucy said grinning. “I am such a good person! I deserve a reward. I wonder if I could get Mira to give me all the strawberry milkshake I could ask for,” She mused to herself stroking her chin. Shi giggled shaking her head.

“Lushi sure does like her strawberry milkshake,” Happy stated Shi nodded her head in agreement.

“Shi thinks so too! Lulu is just as bad as Zaza,” Shi laughed.

“Ack! We forgot about Natsu!” Happy exclaimed running towards the boat. Lucy jumped up, picked up Shi and followed the blue cat. They rushed onto the boat slamming the door open seeing Natsu standing head to head with the imposter Salamander.

“Natsu are you okay?!” Lucy asked worriedly freezing when she saw the look on her best friends face. “Salamander” Looked slightly worried as he saw the malice in Natsu’s eyes.

“Hey! Throw him out quick,” Lucy was about to move in to help him, but Happy grabbed onto the bottom of her dress stopping her.

“Are you a mage of Fairy Tail?”

“What about it?” Natsu glare grew darker as the seconds went by.

“Let me take a good look at your face… I’m Natsu from Fairy Tail! I’ve never seen you in my life!” He roared slamming one of the imposter’s henchmen into another one. “Salamander” looked at the dragon slayer in surprise and fear. Lucy grinned widely not minding one bit about sitting back and letting Natsu have this fight.

“WHAT!” Natsu showed them his guild mark freely.

“What!! That mark!”

“That’s the real one Bora-san!”

“Don’t call me by that name!” Bora shouted angrily. Lucy’s eyes widened in recognition.

“Bora of Prominence. He was banished from a mage guild called “Titan Nose” several years ago,” Happy told Lucy.

“I’ve heard of this guy. He used his magic to commit crimes and got his dumbass banished,” Lucy said realisation written all over her face. This made her want to join the fight, but she decided against it since she doesn’t want to lose control, nor does she feel like fighting right now.

“I don’t care if you’re a bastard or a good person. But I can’t forgive you for using our name,” Natsu said darkly. Bora huffed.

“Whatever, you’re just a nosy brat!” He exclaimed blasting fire out his hand at Natsu.

“That was your first mistake idiot,” She snickered. Bora looked at her confused.

“What the hell are you going on about?” Lucy tapped the side of her nose winking at the criminal.

“Awful,” Bora’s eyes widened in horror. “I have never tasted such awful fire in my life,” Natsu stated sucking up all the fire into his mouth. Bora was completely horrified as he just stared at Natsu gobbling up all the fire that was sent his way. Natsu sighed wiping his mouth. “Thanks for the food,”

“WHAT IS HE-!!??”

“D-did he just eat fire?!”

Natsu sniggered lightly.

“Now that I’ve eaten, I can feel my power! HERE. I. COME!”

“Bora-san!!! I’ve seen him before! Rosy hair and a scale like scarf. There’s no doubt he’s the real Salamander.

“FIRE DRANGON’S ROAR!” Bora and his cronies all screamed at the heat from Natsu’s fire and the fact that he breathed fire in the first place. Lucy watched in awe at her best friends magic which has always been something she admired even though their elements were opposites.

“FIRE DRAGON’S IRON FIST!” Natsu punched Bora into the ground grinning wildly all the while. _Now this is the Fairy Tail I know, and love_ Lucy thought grinning just as wide as Natsu was. **Yeah, yeah Fairy Tail is great but that fire breathing mutt is overdoing it as usual!** Her mom exclaimed. Lucy paled looking around the completely burnt port.

“Natsu you fire breathing idiot you’re overdoing it! Calm down dumbass!” She shouted angrily. Natsu ignored her in too deep. Lucy sighed face palming exasperatedly. Shi giggled lightly at her friends vexed face. “Goddammit! The port is all messed up!”

“Aye,”

“DON’T FUCKING ‘AYE’ ME DUMB CAT!” Lucy roared enraged.

“What’s all this ruckus?!” The city’s knights shouted running towards the port.

“OH SHI-“ Lucy was dragged by Natsu, and the two of them (with Happy and Shi) ran at the speed of light away from the port. Unfortunately, the knights ran after them ready to arrest them as well for the damage done to the towns fishing port.

“Crap! Hurry up Luce!”

“I can’t I’m practically flying in your damn grip!” She exclaimed. Natsu just grinned glancing at her. “Ready to go home?”

“HELL YEAH!”


	7. Back at Fairy Tail

**THE MAGIC COUNCIL**

“Those idiots of Fairy Tail did it again!” One of the councilmen shouted enraged slamming the daily newspaper onto the table. The other councilmen bar two nodded their heads in agreement.

“They destroyed half the port! Can you believe that!”

“I won’t be surprised if a town disappears one day!”

“Don’t jinx it… I feel like they really might do that,”

“Anyway, I reported to the government that the did it to arrest the criminal Bora,”

“Oh, jeez,” A young blue haired council member (Siegrain) with a red tattoo over his eye and cheek chuckled leaning his chin on his hands.

“I like those idiot though,” he said smirking.

“You just shut up!” one of the council members exclaimed.

“It is true that they are a bunch of idiots, but it is also true that they have a lot of skilful mages,”

“That’s why we’re quite at loss,”

“Indeed a tricky subject,” Siegrain waved a dismissive hand at his co-workers.

“just let them be,” He said with a smile. The other council men looked at him bewildered.

“What!!?” They exclaimed glaring at the man. Siegrain just chuckled.

“If we didn’t have idiots like them, this world wouldn’t be fun,”

Lucy stood outside the guild in awe. Nothing has changed, but to her it feels as if it has but that is what a year away does to someone. She wonders how everyone is doing since she hasn’t spoken to them in a year. She wonders what Erza had been up too, if she’s been moping around, drowning herself in jobs, being her usual military sergeant self. Lucy grinned excitedly looking at her best friend expectantly. Natsu gave her a matching grin back and the two of them slammed the door open barging into the guild.

“WE’RE HOME!!!!” They roared excitedly. Everyone in the guild went silent turning the two dragon slayers and their companions.

“LUCY! SHI!” Everyone screamed happy to see their favourite members of the guild. Lucy grinned wider showing off her sharp canines waving. Shi giggled flying around the guild happily basking in the attention.

“Yo,” Mira ran towards the blonde, pulling her into a deep hug tears of happiness streaming down her face.

“Lucy your back! I missed you so much,” She cried hugging her tighter. Lucy wheezed loudly going blue from the minimal amount of oxygen going into her body. She patted Mira’s back looking around the guild for her girlfriend only to find her sitting at her usual table drinking a whole barrel of beer with other empty barrels around her.

“I-I m-missed you t-t-too Mira,” Lucy wheezed out patting her back frantically. Mira pulled away from the hug giggling as Lucy took greedy breaths of air refilling her lungs. “Hah, you are just as strong as you’ve always been,” she muttered rubbing her neck. Mira smiled teasingly.

“You overdid it again. I read about the Hargeon incident in the news… paper…” one of the guild members said only to get kicked in the face by an angry Natsu.

“Bastard! That info you gave me about Salamander was fake!” He screeched running around the guild fighting anyone who got in his way. Lucy laughed hysterically clutching her stomach.

“How does he not know that he is Salamander?” She laughed harder leaning into Mira who was attempting to cover her giggles but failed spectacularly. When the two calmed down, they watched as one insane guild member caused an entire bar fight. “How are you and Cana doing?” Lucy asked casually smirking when she catches Mira blushing looking over at her girlfriend lovingly.

“We’re great actually. She’s amazing,” Lucy smiled glad that Mira was able to find someone after what happened to Lisanna.

“I’m glad,”

“Natsu’s back? Oi flame brain! Let’s settle our fight from the other time,” Gray shouted in all his half naked glory. Lucy rolled her eyes looking away from her fellow ice mage. Cana stumbled over to them wrapping an arm around Mira kissing her cheek softly before glancing at Gray.

“Have you been walking around like that?” She asked curiously drinking from her barrel. Mira giggled leaning into her girlfriends side.

“Oi Frozone your clothes!” Lucy exclaimed. Gray looked down at his naked body eyes widening in shock.

“Shit!” He screamed running off to find Natsu.

“Another one of those undignified guys,” Cana muttered taking a long swig of her alcohol.

“Hey Natsu fight me!!” Lucy jumped when a large shadow showed up behind her.

“What rubbish,” The deep voice behind her growled lowly. Lucy grinned when she realised who it was. “Yapping in the middle if the day… you’re not little kids you know… SO FIGHT WITH YOUR FISTS TO SHOW YOUR MANHOOD!” Elfman roared joining the fight. Natsu and Gray glared at him in annoyance.

“Get outta the way!” They screamed punching him causing him to fly across the room. Lucy laughed loudly jumping around in excitement ignoring the couple making out next to her.

“It’s so noisy here,” **that voice. It sounds very familiar** Layla muttered in Lucy’s head. Lucy looked at the unknown man who was in an orange parka jacket and had two girls wrapped around his arms. For some weird reason, the guy looked like he was sparkling, and it was slowly beginning to piss her off, but she kept her cool turning away from him. _Do you know who he is?_ She asked her mum looking at the guy from the corner of her eye. **I think his name is Loke. He’s in that magazine you love so much. But it seems that he is hiding something.** Layla told her. Lucy nodded deciding to keep an eye on him as much as she possibly could. “I’ll go join the fight,” The girls hanging off him started squealing excitedly squeezing him tightly.

“Good luck,” They both said. Lucy stuck her tongue out in disgust. _His image has completely been ruined._ She thought looking away from him.

“Mira you should probably stop this before the guild gets completely trashed,” Lucy advised looking at the barmaid only to quickly turn away because she and Cana were putting on quite the show that the guys not involved in the fight were completely transfixed on the couple. Mira pulled away from the kiss staying in Cana’s lap giggling as she gave her neck light kisses and bites.

“This happens all the time Luce you know that. We just need to let them blow out of steam. Don’t worry about it,” just as she was about to pull Cana back into another kiss, she was hit in the head by a beer bottle instantly knocking her out. Cana’s eyes widened in shock as her girlfriend slumped down into her chest completely unconscious.

“Mira!” Lucy shouted. Just as quick as she passed out, she regained consciousness grinning even though a stream of blood was pouring out her head.

“Isn’t it fun this way?” She asked innocently before smashing her lips back onto her girlfriends giving the guild members who weren’t fighting another show. Lucy rolled her eyes dragging her gaze away from the couple no matter how much she didn’t want to. She felt like she was being unfaithful. She quickly moved out the way, sensing something or rather someone flying her way. It was Gray. Who was completely naked. Lucy screamed covering her eyes in disgust turning away from her fellow ice mage. She took a peek from between her fingers, finding Natsu dancing around with Gray’s underwear.

“Gaahh my underwear!” Gray shouted not even bothering to cover himself up. Lucy unfortunately could see everything.

“Don’t face me you dumb icicle!” She exclaimed. Gray crouched down in front of her grinning slightly.

“Oh hey Luce I didn’t realise you were back. Anyway if you don’t mind, please lend me your under-“

“Fuck off!” She screeched punching him in the face. All of a sudden she was picked up by Loke AKA Mr Sparkled. “Oi let me go dumbass! Who the fuck do you think you are you bastard!” She screams beating his chest.

“Ah geez… people with no elegance are really troublesome, don’t you think?”

“Tell me about it. But if you don’t mind… PUT ME THE FUCK DOWN!”

“What modelling agency do you belong to?” He asked completely ignoring her question. Lucy growled crossing her arms. _Who the hell does this guy think he is? I’m Lucy fucking Heartfilia not some plaything for you to flirt with._ She thought pouting. She heard her mom chuckling in her head and she rolled her eyes.

“Who the hell are you laughing at you old bat?” Loke looked down at her in confusion.

“Sorry?”

“Don’t worry about it,” She said dismissively. **That’s what you get dumb brat.** Lucy rolled her eyes opting to ignore her mother instead.

“Men should fight with fists-“ Elfman shouted getting punched by Natsu. Again.

“I said you’re getting in our way,” Natsu growled jumping back into his fight with Gray. Cana groaned irritated pulling away from Mira allowing her to k=return the kisses and bites across her neck.

“Ahhh so noisy. Can’t even kiss my girlfriend in peace,” she complained. Mirajane giggled wrapping her arms around Cana’s neck stroking her hair comfortingly. Cana smiled gently at her adorable girlfriend pecking her lips lightly lifting her off her lap and pulling out her cards. Lucy gulped knowing that if someone didn’t interfere the guild will very likely be destroyed. “It’s time to end this,” Cana growled.

“I’ve had it!”

“Nuooooooh!”

“What a troublesome bunch,”

“Come and get me!” Lucy looked both worried and excited at this whole situation.

“This is getting a little too intense,” Lucy stared at the barmaid in disbelief.

“Ya think?” Lucy said monotonously.

“That’s enough,” the master said growing larger and larger as his anger and amusement grew. “CUT IT OUT YOU FOOLS!”

“Gramps I missed you so much!” Lucy exclaimed running over to the Master’s giant form hugging his leg tightly. The master grinned down at the young girl he’s practically adopted as his granddaughter.

“Master… I didn’t realise you were here this whole time,” Mira said breaking the tension between Cana, Elfman, Loke, Natsu and Gray. They walked away from each other choosing to not get into more trouble with their master. Natsu grinned watching them walk away.

“AHAHAHA! You all got so scared this match is my win- ACK!” Natsu’s laughing fell short when the master stepped on him as if he was a fly. Lucy cackled heartfully clutching her stomach as Master Makarov shrunk down to his original size with a large grin on his face.

“Lucy why did you have to go away for so long? The guild isn’t the same with you and Shi!” He cried dramatically. Lucy giggled hugging the master close to her chest tightly practically squeezing the life out of him though he definitely didn’t mind.

“I’m sorry Gramps I tried to finish up as quick as possible but then I almost lost a lead and then I almost forgot Shi in the desert, so everything took longer than I originally thought,” Lucy said apologetically.

“I-it’s okay my child but please I’m… I’m losing consciousness,” he wheezed. Lucy quickly pulled away from the hug laughing sheepishly. The master breathed heavily placing a small hand on his chest calming down his fast beating heart. “Haah. Thank you my dear. Now, you brats have done it again. Look at these documents I got from the Council. Gray, good job on sweeping out the smuggling organisation. But you walked around town naked afterwards and ran away after stealing underwear that was being dried,” Natsu and Lucy snickered at the flabbergasted look on Gray’s face.

“B-but wouldn’t it be worse if I ran around naked?” He asked defensively. Master just shook his head in disappointment.

“Elfman, you had a mission to escort a VIP, but instead you assaulted him during the mission,” Elfman scratched his cheek in embarrassment looking away from the master.

“He said “men are all about education” so…” he trailed off ruefully.

“Cana Alberona. Drinking 15 big bottles of alcohol and charging it to the council,” Mira glared at her girlfriend angrily making the alcoholic shrink in herself. Just because Mira lost her magic, doesn’t mean she still can’t be scary at times.

“Cana Alberona tell me that’s not true,” she demanded glaring at her darkly. Cana laughed nervously looking away from the barmaid.

“Damn. I was hoping none of them found out about that,” she cursed lowly.

“Loke… flirting with council member elder Reiji’s grand-daughter. A certain talent agency charged us for damage compensation too,” Loke looked away frowning. “And Natsu…” Master sighed deeply slouching tiredly. “You destroyed the Devon Thief Family, but destroyed 7 other houses that belonged to the townspeople… levelling a historical clock tower in Tully Village, burning down a church in Freesia, damaging parts of Lupinus Castle, Nazuna Ravine Observatory collapsed and thus stopped its operations and destroying half of Hargeon’s port,” Natsu sighed balling his hand into a fist angrily. The master continued to tell the other mages what problems they caused on their missions and Lucy was thankful that she was careful this time around during this specific mission. “Guys… The council members are angry at me all the time… but.. to hell with them!” He exclaimed lighting the documents on fire, throwing it to Natsu who ate it gratefully. “The power to overcome reasons is born from reasoning. Magic is not a miracle. When the “spirit” flows within us and the “spirit” flow in nature connects, they will form an embodiment for the first time. You will need a strong mentality and a lot of concentration for that. I mean pouring all your soul into whatever you do is magic. If you keep worrying about the watchful eyes of the higher-ups, your magic wont improve. Do not fear the fools of the Council.,” he said passionately. “Plus Lucy has finally returned to us after a year. Who wants to deal with the council when this is more important! LET’S PARTY!!” He cheered jumping onto the bar and pouring himself a mug of beer with the mages cheered and Lucy grinned stroking Shi who had finally flew back over to her. The two of them walked over to the bar sitting down, watching as their nakama partied happily.

“Oi Mira! Can you get me a strawberry milkshake and some fries!” She called to her friend. “Oh and some fish for Shi!” She added after the small cat poked her. Mira nodded with a smile rushing into the kitchen to get them their meals. Lucy watched with a smile as everyone partied happily. Though she can’t help but wonder where Laxus and Erza were. She really missed her big brother. And she misses Erza and her beautiful, shiny red hair, her cute face, her body everything.

“LUCY!”

“Huh, what?!” She asked turning around quickly. Mira giggled pointing to her food. Lucy smiled gratefully digging into her food.

“Fank chu Miwa,” she grumbled shoving handful of fries into her mouth washing it down with her ice filled ice cold milkshake. Mirajane shook her head with a smile. _Some things never change_ she thought fondly getting back to her job.

“Is my daddy back yet?” Lucy looked over to where the master was sitting. He looked pretty annoyed at the young kid who if she remembers correctly was Macao’s son Romeo, in front of him.

“You’re annoying Romeo. If you are the son of a mage, trust your father, be a good boy, and wait for him at home,” Romeo sniffled sadly tears welling up in his eye. Lucy frowned knowing exactly how he felt.

“Sapphire,” she mumbled then took another sip from her milkshake.

“He said he’ come back in three days.. but it’s been a week since then,”

“Macao’s job is at mount hakobe isn’t it?”

“It’s not that far either. Please look for him! I’m worried about him!” Romeo pleaded with the master who was growing more and more agitated by the minute.

“No way! Your dad is a mage. We have no mage in here that can’t take care of himself! Go home and drink your milk of something!” Makarov shouted. Romeo gave him a glare full of anger and sadness clenching his fists tightly.

“You idiot!” He cried punching the master in the face running out the guild crying. Lucy growled breaking the glass that she had squeezed in her hand tightly before rushing out the guild with her bloody hand. She walked past Romeo ruffling his hair softly.

“Don’t worry Homunculum (Little man) I’ll find your tata (Dad),” Lucy muttered darkly. Romeo looked up at her and Natsu (who had just caught up) in awe.

“Ugh, why are we taking a carriage?” Lucy groaned heaving. Shi rubbed her arm comfortingly frowning sadly at Lucy’s sick form. “Why didn’t we just-bleurgh-walk?”

“B-because y-you’re an idiot who was blinded by a-anger,” Natsu stammered covering his mouth.

“Aye!”

“Shut the hell up cat,” Shi giggled falling flat on her face when the carriage. Lucy would have fell on top of her if she didn’t find the strength to hold herself up. Natsu sat up quickly looking around the carriage in confusion.

“It stopped?!” Lucy sat up confused.

“We there? That was qui-“ the doors swung open and the man driving the came into view.

“I… I’m sorry but we can’t go any further than this with the carriage,” he stammered. The two dragon slayers jumped out the carriage and made their way up the mountain.

“Hmmm thanks anyway senex (old man)” she muttered politely picking taking her zipping down her hoodie, letting Shi get comfortable before zipping it back up. They began their trek, not noticing that the man was leaving them to fend for themselves. Shi shivered in Lucy’s embrace feeling the cold through her semi thick hoodie. Lucy released some of her celestial magic warming up her body ceasing Shi’s shivers.

“Thank you Lulu,” Lucy patted her head smiling.

“Oi Natsu, what job did Macao come here for?”

“You came here without knowing? How dumb can you get?”

“You’re just as dumb as me!” She screamed. Natsu ignored her turning around.

“He came here to subdue the brutal monster Balkan,” Lucy gaped dumbfoundedly. “Macao are you here?! Were you done in by a Balkan!!?” Lucy slapped him at the back of his head.

“Dumbass! Don’t go shouting around here! You could cause an avalanche or give the bring the Balkan towards us!” She reprimanded but it was all in vain because a Balkan jumped down from somewhere above them screeching madly. Natsu backflipped away from the creature just seconds before it landed on him. Lucy grinned ready for a fight.

“It’s Balkan!”

“Yeah no shit you dumb cat!” Lucy retorted only to get slammed into the wall of the mountain.

“A human woman,” the animal purred licking the side of her face. Lucy recoiled too disgusted to do anything allowing the Balkan to throw her over its shoulder rushing off with her.

“W-what! Put me down you perverted piece of crap!” Lucy screamed. “NATSUUUU!”

“He can speak huh?” Natsu grinned excitedly punching his hand before rushing behind the Balkan holding his best friend hostage. “Don’t worry Luce. I’ll save you!” He shouted.


	8. Natsu vs Balkan

Lucy and Shi were tied up in the Balkan’s lair watching tiredly as it danced around them enthusiastically. _Why is this weird perv so hyper?_ She thought groaning inwardly.

“This must be where it lives,” she mumbled glancing around the ice lair frowning when her stomach growls. “All this ice is making me starving. Where’s Natsu?” She whined trying to get out of the tightly wrapped ropes. _Where did he even get ropes from?_ She wondered confused.

“Woman,” the Balkan cooed crawling closer to her. He practically had hearts in his eyes as her stared at her lustfully. Shi whimpered softly next to her trying to slip out the rope to no avail.

“Get the fuck away from me Pervy Monkey!” She screamed kicking the Balkan away from her. The Balkan flew back into the wall across from her before getting right back up and running towards her.

“I’ve finally caught up!” Lucy turned to Natsu pleadingly. _I can’t deal with this anymore_ she thought pitifully squirming roughly. “Where is Macao-“ Lucy’s jaw dropped as she watched her best friend slip on the ice, tumbling into an ice pillar.

“That’s your best friend Lulu,” Shi said disappointedly. Lucy flushed red from second-hand embarrassment shaking her head.

“Not anymore. You’re my best friend. I don’t claim him anymore,” Lucy muttered defiantly.

“B-but Shi thought she was already Lulu’s best friend and that she just had to share the spot with the pyromaniac,” Shi stuttered. Lucy stammered incoherently trying to get Shi to forgive her before she got another evil punishment like getting on transport.

“You were always my best friend Shi! But now you’re my only best friend,” Shi immediately stopped crying and grinned at her best friend.

“Okay!” She chirped.

“Hey monkey. Where is Macao!?”

“Who?”

“Oi before you continue that. UNTIE ME!” Lucy screamed. Natsu rushed over to her ripping the ropes off her body then turning back to the monkey.

“You understand what I’m saying right? I’m talking about Macao! A human man,” Natsu told the monkey who scratched its head.

“A man?”

“That’s right! Where did you hide him?” Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu’s stupidity. **How do we know this Macao is still alive? Maybe these ugly perverted creatures already killed him.** Lucy shook her head.

“I don’t think he’s dead. I can smell his scent. If he died it would’ve died down with him,” Lucy muttered glancing at the Balkan who was grinning mischievously. Lucy sighed _I have a bad feeling about this_. **So do I. Natsu is gonna be the brunt of a prank.** Layla told her. Lucy watched as the Balkan pointed out of a makeshift window.

“Ooh! He understood me!” Natsu cheered rushing over to the “window” “where is he?!” He exclaimed leaning out not even realising his impending doom. Lucy huffed in disbelief watching the Balkan push Natsu out the window blatantly ignoring his screams.

“Me no likes man. Me likes woman,” Lucy stood up growling lowly in anger. She punched the wall letting shards of ice fall into her hands eating then all. She then pulled out wine if her gate keys glaring at the Balkan ignoring it’s chanting about women.

“If you killed that dumbass you’re gonna wish you didn’t even utter the word ‘woman’,” She threatened. The Balkan ignored her continuing to swing around its lair. “OPEN! GATE OF THE BULL: TAURUS!”

“MOOO!” The spirit exclaimed swinging it’s axe around.

“A bull?”

“Yeah a goddamn bull. He and I will be your opponents ya nasty monkey!” Lucy exclaimed.

“Lucy-sama! You have nice boobs as usual. Moo-re amazing than ever,”

“Yeah, yeah, I’m cute, my boobs are nice just get in with the fight,” she demanded tiredly. The Balkan glared at her spirit.

“Don’t take my woman!”

“I’M NOT YOUR FUCKING WOMAN!” Lucy screeched.

“My woman? That’s the moo-st unforgiveable remark,”

“You tell ‘im ya pervy bull!”

“You should say ‘my boobs’ instead of ‘my woman’,” Taurus continued. Lucy’s jaw went slack as she stared at her spirit and friend dumbfounded.

“WHAT!!?” She screamed horrified. “Taurus!”

“I’m moo-re than ready!” Taurus roared running at the Balkan swinging his axe. The Balkan jumped over it running towards Lucy who planted her feet, giving the monkey an almost evil glare.

“WATER AND ICE DRAGON’S ICE BLAST!” She shouted throwing multiple fast punches at the Balkan only landing a few of them since it avoided almost every single one of them. Lucy breathed heavily unzipping her hoodie throwing it off leaving her in her crop top. Taurus and Balkan gawked at her perversely making her roll her eyes.

“How dare you push me off the cliff. It was close,”

“Pyro you’re safe!” Lucy shouted relieved. Natsu grinned at her faltering when he saw Taurus.

“What there more monsters now?!” He screamed kicking Taurus around like a maniac. He flew back in front of Lucy breathing heavily.

“HEY THAT’S MY SPIRIT YOU COMPLETE UTTER STULTUS (idiot)!” Lucy roared. “Taurus are you okay?!” She asked worried leaning down in front of her spirit. Taurus groaned painfully looking at Lucy- well her boobs.

“I can’t take anymore,” he huffed. “But at least I got to see Lucy-sama’s hot body before I go out,” He said dramatically as if he was taking his last breath.

“Natsu…” she growled glaring at her friend. Natsu’s grin dropped and he backed up nervously feeling the dark aura being emitted off his friend. “You never stop to think, and you just destroyed someone of my familia (family) and with the perverted bestias (beasts) it’s gonna be a lot harder for me to hold back,” She grumbled darkly punching the Balkan that tried to attack them sneakily. “NON VIDETIS ME LOQUITUR DUMBASS (Don’t you see I’m talking dumbass)!” She shouted angrily Natsu’s eyes widened as he noticed the familiar blue tint to her eyes. _Ah shit._ He thought nervously watching her stalk towards the Balkan her magic practically flowing from it’s seams. The Balkan licked it’s lip lustfully grinning at Lucy before rushing towards her excitedly. Lucy stood perfectly still lighting her fist with her celestial magic, punching the Balkan in its face. “Where the hell is Macao et fragmen stercore (you piece of shit)?” She asked voice void of any emotion. Natsu, Happy and Shi shivered too afraid to even move with the amount of power Lucy is releasing. **Don’t worry child. Lucy is still in control. Barely, but she is there.** Layla told them. Only Shi relaxed used to seeing her best friend like this. For Happy this was the first time he’s seen Lucy so lost in her anger seeing as she usually is in as much control as she can be. The Balkan roared angrily, pelting snowballs at her. Lucy just grinned, eating every single one of them. “Ah. That tasted good even though I can also taste a hint of your perverted body on it. But I’m all fired up!” she stated licking her lips with a chuckle.

“Hey why are you stealing my line and doing the most fighting!?! I wanna fight too!” Natsu whined

“ ONIS CLUDERE! WATER AND ICE DRAGON’S BULLET DROPLETS!” Lucy roared. Bubbled of water and ice flew around her majestically before she thrusted her hands forward letting them hit the Balkan one by one. “Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two… one,” she counted down closing her fist before the last bubble hit the Balkan. She clenched her fist tightly muttering “explode,” and the bubble hit the Balkan full force exploding at the touch. The Balkan groaned in pain looking around delirious. “I’m gonna ask you one more time. Where. Is. Macao?” The Balkan didn’t answer, instead picked up Taurus’ axe jumping up and speeding towards the angry blonde. Lucy stood stark still, closing her eyes and taking a couple calming breaths refusing to lose herself to the anger. _Not again_ she thought grimly. _3… 2… 1…Dragon Slayer’s secret art: Shattered Ice_ Lucy opened her eyes, just as the Balkan swung Taurus’ axe using a new technique she had learnt on her year long mission and shattering into pieces of ice the second the Balkan hit her. Natsu and the Balkan’s eyes widened in horror believing the Balkan had killed Lucy. The Balkan fell to his knees wailing loudly.

“Nooo me murdered my woman!” Natsu growled angrily stalking up to the Balkan angrily lighting his fist on fire.

“You killed Lucy!” He roared ready to punch him.

“Natsu! She’s not dead!” Shi shouted but it fell on deaf ears. Shi sighed completely done with the dumber dragon slayer. She turned to Happy h=who was munching on a fish. “He really believes Lulu is dead?” She asked in disbelief. Happy swallowed his fish bursting into tears.

“LUSHIII! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DIE SO YOUNG AND UGLY!!!! NATSU AVENGE HER!” He wailed distraught. Shi screeched in frustration.

“What was that cat?” Lucy whispered deadly into Happy’s ear making his fur stand up in fear as he screamed. Shi laughed rolling on the floor at her brother’s dramatics. Lucy chuckled ominously and Natsu and the Balkan looked around confused.

“Lucy are you alive or is this your ghost haunting us?” Lucy reformed behind the Balkan, elbowing him in the back. “YOU’RE ALIVE!” Natsu cheered happily. Lucy smirked dodging every hit the Balkan swung at her kicking it in the chin back flipping away. **Use a forced closure.** Layla told her.

“But I haven’t been able to succeed in that yet,”

“Who is pretty woman talking to?”

“Her mom,” **Lucy try a couple times and if it doesn’t work just tell seduce Taurus into coming back to the spirit world or something.** Lucy rolled her eyes but nodded her head none the less.

“Taurus! Go back to the spirit world! Forced Closure!” She shouted attempting to send him back. It didn’t work so she tried again a couple more times before huffing in defeat. “Taurus if you go back to the spirit world I’ll get my mom to show you her boobs. They’re basically mine since we look alike,” **WHAT?! Are you stupid I said seduce him not sell me out!** Lucy chuckled sheepishly but felt no remorse whatsoever when Taurus finally went back to the spirit world. “It sent him back though. So I guess you’re showing him your boobs mommy,” Lucy said innocently. Layla growled angrily but kept quiet. Lucy grinned at Natsu toothily, and the two rushed towards the Balkan.

“ICE DRAGON IRON FIST!”

”IRON FIST OF SALAMANDER!” They roared punching the Balkan in its stomach sending it back into the mountains wall. It slumped down unconscious letting out one last groan. The two dragon slayers fist bumped each other smiling.

“Wait weren’t we here for something important? MACAO!”

“Oh yeah. I forgot,” They looked at the Balkan who began to smoke up. “What the- what’s happening?” Natsu asked stepping back. Lucy watched the Balkan carefully gasping when it explodes, and Macao is found in its place.

“What. The. Fuck?!” Lucy asked completely baffled. “The monkey turned into Macao?! How is that even possible?”

“Macao was taken over by the Balkan.,”

“How?!”

“It’s a magic to take over the body!” Happy answered.

“Shi agrees!” Lucy quickly grabbed him lobbing him over har shoulder.

“Wait Luce! His wound we need to heal him first,” Lucy nodded setting him down, taking the first aid kit from Natsu. She cleaned the wound frowning slightly at how deep it is.

“If we don’t do anything quickly he could die. His wound is too deep,”

“Luce hold him down,” Lucy did as she was told watching at Natsu lit his hand on fire placing it on Macao’s wound. She flinched lightly as the older man screamed in agony, but she continued to hold him down as Natsu burned the wound shut. “Hold on for us Macao! Romeo needs you!” Natsu roared putting more pressure on the wound. Macao screamed painfully loud that Lucy almost let him go to cover her sensitive ears, but she held through until Natsu finally let up. Macao breathed heavily looking up in a daze.

“Shit… what a shame… hah… I got 19 of them, then the 20th one took me over,” he muttered breathing heavily.

“I understand just stop talking,”

“I’m angry at myself. How am I gonna be able to face Romeo like this?”

“I said shut up!” Natsu shouted.

“Macao if you really care about what Romeo will think of you then clearly you don’t know your own son. He’s been worried sick for you and looks up to you more than anyone I know. So stop fucking pitying yourself and let’s go before I let Natsu punch you in the face,” Macao chuckled hoarsely glancing at the blonde dragon slayer.

“It’s nice to see you after so long Lucy. Still as potty mouthed as ever huh?” Lucy grinned at the man nodding her head.

“You know it old man! Now come on let’s get you out of here and back to your kid,” Lucy said wrapping Macao’s arm around her shoulder carefully standing up with him. Macao groaned lightly shifting most of his weight onto Lucy before Natsu wrapped his other arm around him.

Romeo sat on a rock wall worried about his dad.

“I shouldn’t have made him go on a job. Who cares what those kids say they’re idiots anyway,” he muttered pitifully. He looked down the street wishing his father would just show up. He smiled wide when he saw Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Shi walking towards him with his dad holding onto Natsu scratching his head sheepishly. He was about to get up and run towards her, but he remembered that he was the reason his dad was all banged up and injured. “Daddy I’m sorry… I…” He trailed off letting the tears fall. Macao crouched down in front of his son hugging him tightly.

“I made you worry. Sorry,” Romeo smiled hugging his dad tightly.

“It’s okay, I’m a son of a mage,”

“When those brats tease you next time, ask them if their old man can defeat 19 monsters by himself! Okay?” Romeo nodded grinning wildly.

“Natsu-nee! Happy! Shi! Thanks!” He shouted out. Natsu lifted his hand waving to them while. “And thank you too Lucy-nee!” Lucy turned back to the younger boy grinning at him with a wink waving at the father and son.


	9. Plue

Lucy sighed completely relaxed as she soaked in the bath.

“Ahh. I’ve missed this place. It’s good to have a bath after a year away from home and going on a job straight after,” she mumbled closing her eyes serenely. She ducked the whole of her head under the water feeling her element flow around her relaxingly. She stayed in the bath for another hour before washing off and getting out wrapping a towel around her body and hair. She walked out her bathroom going into the kitchen getting herself and glass of water filled with ice unknowingly walking straight past Happy and Natsu. She walked back out the kitchen drinking her water completely unaware to who was in her house just staring at her. She walked over to her mirror, unwrapping her hair and brushing it out. She looked around her room through the mirror finally noticing the idiot and his cat. “Oh hey Natsu, Happy,” she muttered braiding her hair flipping it over her left shoulder- wait. “NATSU? HAPPY?” She exclaimed spinning around quickly. “WHY ARE YOU DUMBASSES HERE!” she screamed kicking them into the wall.

“Well I needed to know where you lived so I asked Mira ‘cause I forgot,” he answered rubbing his bruising cheek. Lucy huffed tightening her towel in one hand. Just ‘cause she’s comfortable in her skin doesn’t mean she wants to show it off to her idiotic friend.

“Okay. So because Mirajane told you where I lived you decided to barge in and make yourself at home? Quam rude (how rude),” Natsu laughed sheepishly jumping back onto the chair.

“I’ve been wondering… what language have you been speaking in lately? It sounds quite familiar,” he asked tapping his chin.

“I’m not entirely sure I just know how to speak it. Maybe Sapphire taught me it,” she replied shrugging unsure on the actual answer. **I can look into it for you. It does sound eerily familiar** Layla told her. Lucy nodded thankful before getting some underwear and shorts from her draw and bandages before walking back into her bathroom. There was no way you would catch her getting dressed in front of Natsu. He wouldn’t know what to do with it or himself.

“Where are you going?”

“To get dressed what else?”

“you can get dressed in here,”

“No way,”

“Why?”

“Because you’re you and you wouldn’t catch me getting dresses in front of you in any life,” Lucy answered slamming the door in frustration almost waking Shi up. Thankfully, she was somewhat a heavy sleeper, so it took a lot more than a slamming door to wake her up. She changed into her shorts and bindings walking out and into chaos. Natsu was rummaging through her room and Happy was… _is that annoying feline scratching my wall?_

“Lushi this room is very nice,” Happy complimented sharpening his claws on her wall.

“SENIOQUE CONFECTOS PEDIBUS VESTRIS UT MIHI OFF MURUM!! (GET YOUR MANGY CLAWS OFF MY WALL!!)” She screeched lunging at the cat. Happy laughed sprouting his wings and flying towards Natsu.

“I don’t know what that means,” Happy laughed landing on Natsu’s head. Lucy growled ready to pounce again but she noticed Natsu reading something from her desk. _Is he? No he couldn’t be. I’m sure he has some type of- oh who am I kidding this is Natsu we’re talking about_ she thought solemnly.

“Lucy what is this?” He asked reading her paper. Lucy screamed in frustration snatching the papers out his hand blushing darkly.

“Don’t you have any type of dignity or chivalry? You cant go around snooping in people’s house Natsu. How many times do I have to tell you this huh?” she asked swinging her fist at him, but he dodged it.

“But it’s making me curious,” he whined.

“I don’t care. Go. Home,” she replied darkly. Natsu shivered in fear but stood his ground.

“I came here to visit you and you’re sending me home? How rude,” Natsu muttered.

“Selfish bastard,” Lucy mumbled going into the kitchen and getting another glass of water. Natsu followed her sitting down at the table while Lucy leaned back against her counter. “Why are you here Natsu? I just want to relax. I’m tired as hell,” Natsu grinned not taking any notice to his friends distress leaning back into his chair. “There’s nothing here for you since I’ve been gone for so long so just go home. We can talk tomorrow,” she pleaded but Natsu kept that frustrating grin on his face ignoring her pleas.

“I wanna see all those key guys you’ve got,”

“No,” Natsu pouted sadly.

“But why?” he complained. Lucy rolled her eyes drinking the last of her water then eating the left over ice.

“Because I don’t want to. And they’re not key guys they’re celestial spirits. Get it right,” she answered monotonously.

“Please?”

“No,”

“Please?”

“I said no,”

“I’ll go home straight after?” He suggested crossing his fingers under the table.

“No you won’t,”

“No I won’t,” He sighed laying his head on the table and groaning loudly. Lucy’s eye twitched as he continued to groan louder just to spite her. Natsu groaned really loud and Lucy lunged at him covering his mouth and nose.

“If you don’t shut the fuck up, I’ll kill you and you will never be able to meet my spirits. Got that?” Natsu nodded rapidly looking into the blonde’s eyes fearfully. Lucy smiled sweetly removing his hand from his face sitting down opposite him. “So what do you wanna know?” She asked showing him her keys. Natsu looked at them with stars in his eyes reaching out to touch one. “No touching,” He paused looking at Lucy confused.

“How many celestial keys do you have a contract with?” Happy asked sitting on the table. Lucy separated her silver keys from her golden ones.

“First they’re called units, and I have 7,” she answered. “the silver keys ae the ones you can buy in stores. Horologium the clock, Crux the southern cross and Lyra the Lyre,” she told them pointing at each key. **Lucy has a crush on Lyra.** Layla teased making the blonde dragon slayer blush hotly. Natsu and Happy laughed boisterously waking Shi up. “No I don’t!” Lucy exclaimed. Shi walked in rubbing her eye sleepily.

“What’s with all the noise? Shi was sleeping,” she whined. Lucy smiled apologetically, picking her up. Shi cuddled into her best friends boobs sighing comfortably.

“The gold keys are very rare ones that open the gates of the ecliptic zodiacs. Taurus the bull, Aquarius the water bearer, Capricorn the goat spy and Cancer the crab,” Lucy explained. Natsu and Happy both had stars in their eyes and were drooling hungrily.

“CRAB?!?!” They exclaimed a starved look in their eye. _Good grief. Those two eat as if they haven’t eaten for 100 years_. **It’s not like you’re any better.** Layla retorted. **Anyway you need to make a contract with Nicola.**

“Oh yeah!” Lucy dug through the back pocket of Shi’s onesie smiling triumphantly when she pulled out the key. “I haven’t made a contract with Nicola the Canis Manor. Wanna see?” Her two idiotic friends nodded frantically following her out the kitchen and back into her living room.

“Does it involve blood seals?”

“Butt seals? That sounds painful…” Shi giggled as Lucy rolled her eyes.

“Why the hell is he suddenly talking about butts?” She asked her cat companion. Shi shrugged sitting on her shoulder. “We don’t need blood seal or anything. That’s dumb, just watch,” she told them. The salmon haired boy sat down staring at her with rapt attention. “Open! Door to the Canis Manor, Nicola!” She chanted. A star vortex opened, and out jumped the doggy spirit who looked more like a snow puppy than an actual dog.

“PUUUN!” He exclaimed. Shi jumped off of Lucy’s shoulder looking up at the spirit curiously.

“Nicola!” Natsu and Happy shouted surprised. Plue landed in front of her graciously and the two of them stared at each other contemplatively. Natsu and Happy looked completely underwhelmed and slightly embarrassed for Lucy.

“D-don’t feel bad,” he told her encouragingly.

“IT’S NOT A FAILURE!” She screeched raising a fist. Her new spirit copied her making Shi giggle and copy him. Lucy picked them both up hugging the tightly. “So adorable!” She squealed happily. “I can’t wait for Erza to meet you!”

“Puuun,”

“I-it is?” Lucy nodded.

“Shi get me the contract notebook please,” Shi jumped out her arms running to her and Lucy’s room, jumping onto the table, picking up the small black book and running back to Lucy.

“All right buddy let’s move onto the contract,” Lucy said with a grin.

“Pupuuun,” the spirit answered lifting a paw excitedly.

“Mondays?”

“Puuuuun,” he answered shaking his head.

“Tuesdays?”

“Pun,” he nodded.

“Wednesdays?”

“Pupuuun,” he nodded. Natsu and Happy looked disappointed as they watched them finish the contract.

“it’s rather plain isn’t it?” He asked horrified.

“Aye,”

“I can call you on Thursday too?” She asked kindly. The spirit nodded. Natsu and Happy watched as they finished the contract still in disbelief at how simple the process was. “Okay! Our contract is done!”

“Pupuuun!” Lucy looked over at her two other friends who looked quite astonished making her laugh softly.

“It’s really easy but it’s also pretty important. Celestial spirit mages regard contracts, meaning promises with utmost importance. That’s why I never ever break my promises. Especially to my friends,”

“I see,” Lucy’s eyes widened.

“Shi we need to name him!”

“Let’s call him Shi! Shi like that name,” Lucy giggled rubbing the top of her head fondly.

“We can’t call him Shi. That’s your name and it will make things confusing,”

“Isn’t his name Nicola?” Happy asked.

“That’s his generic name,” Lucy answered. She looked at him stroking her chin contemplatively and Shi followed suit but walked around him slowly.

“Sho?”

“Too boring,”

“Sha?,”

“Too weird,”

“Erza?,”

“Too cute, but not cute enough,”

“Plue?,”

“Too- no Plue is perfect! Come here Plue!” Lucy exclaimed crouching down. Plue ran to her and Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck lightly. Shi hugged her new friend happily.

“Can we dress him like Shi?” She asked. Lucy looked at Plue who shook his head frantically.

“I don’t think Plue would like that infantem puella (baby girl)” Lucy answered. Shi pouted but nodded her head patting Plue on his.

Plue?”

“It’s cute right?” Lucy asked.

“Yes!”

“Puuun,”

“Lulu, Plue wants you to put him down,” Shi mumbled pulling on her shorts. Lucy put him down and her started dancing? Maybe he’s using sign language? Lucy wasn’t very sure, but she understood some of what he was saying. Something about making something. **He’s trying to tell you all something.** _I figured that much mom. I just don’t know what he’s actually saying. All I understood was make something but make what? A cake?_ Layla just sighed as an answer.

“Puuun,”

“PLUE THAT’S A GREAT IDEA!”

“SHI AGREES!”

“You guys understood?” Lucy asked with a mix of astonishment and jealousy in her voice. Natsu and Shi nodded in agreement. Natsu went silent probably thinking about what he and Happy were going to eat next.

“Okay! I’ve made up my mind! I agree with Plue’s idea,”

“And that is?” Lucy asked curiously.

“Let’s make a team!”

“Shi too!”

“Team. Me and you?” Natsu nodded grinning enthusiastically at his best friend. “I like it. Let’s do this!” Lucy exclaimed fist bumping Natsu.

“All right it’s decided!”

“The contract has been sealed,”

“Aye-saaa!”

“pu-uun!”

“Shi-saaa!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you haven't already noticed, Shi is pretty much a mix of Happy and Frosche. But with slight differences I guess. Anyway, I hope you enjoy


	10. Monster Maid

The newly formed team rushed into the guild and Natsu Zoomed over to the request board picking the most interesting on too him. Lucy quickly ordered a Strawberry milkshake to go knowing she will get thirsty on her way there. She sipped it slowly waiting for Natsu to come back with the quest. _Why do I have a feeling he’s gonna pick one that will spite me?_ She wondered paranoid. She shook her head of the thought figuring he couldn’t be that cruel.

“Let’s get started quickly!” He shouted excitedly. “Let’s do this one!” He slammed a quest down for Lucy to read.

“So we just need to destroy a book? How fun,” She said voice full of dread. _Ugh this seems like it’s going to be more complicated than Natsu thinks. Good thing you’ve been making me practice my reading huh mom?_ She asked her mother who made a ‘tsk’ sound. **You have been getting better, but I might need to help you with it if this job becomes more complicated.** She told her. Lucy continued to read it glancing at the pay. _200000 jewels not bad wait…_ she read on ignoring her mother’s laughing as she read some very important information. _A-a-a womanizer, pervert and h-h-hentai?!?!_ Layla laughed loudly at her daughter’s bad luck while Lucy grumbled angrily.

“Lucy has blonde hair,” Natsu ‘whispered’ to Happy.

“Yup! Let’s ask her to sneak in as a maid,”

“You two were planning this from the beginning weren’t you?”

“Aye,”

“You bastards tricked me!” She cried. Natsu smirked devilishly.

“I see celestial mages value contracts. Very admirable indeed,”

“You cruel, evil bastard! I should’ve never underestimated you,”

“Let’s go now, Luce!”

“I don’t wanna be a maid!” She whined. “Just because I’m cute and sexy, doesn’t mean I have to be a maid!”

Lucy and Natsu groaned sickly as the carriage went on to Shirotsume Town.

“H-how are you-bleurgh- f-feeling on… on the carriage Master,” Lucy asked cockily while Shi rubbed her back gently.

“I can see a maid from the afterlife already,” Natsu groaned breathing heavily slumping down in his seat.

“I’m roleplaying as your master!”

“SHUT UP CAT- OH SHIT!” Lucy exclaimed before throwing up all over the carriage floor.

“Aww seriously Luce?!”

“Maid! We need a maid!”

“Shi will make you feel better Lulu!”

“Bleurgh!” Lucy threw up some more.

“SOMEONE!!!”

After taking a moment to clean out the carriage, the team was back on their way to Shirotsume Town.

“Now that I think about it, this job seems pretty easy,” She stated feeling a little better now that she was sick. Natsu looked at her tiredly.

“Huh? You seem rather interested in it considering you were ready to castrate me and Happy earlier,” Natsu commented. Lucy grinned at him sipping on her milkshake that Shi had been holding for her.

“Oh I still wanna kill you for this. But it is easy. All I have to do is sneak into the mansion and get the book,”

“To the perverted old fart’s mansion,”

“Yup. The perverted old fart,” Lucy’s grin slowly turned more malicious and her eyes flashed for a millisecond. _It’s been a while since I’ve had to deal with perverted idiot that I can actually harm._ **What about the monkey?** _Doesn’t count._ “Any way I’m confident he’ll let me in. I’m sexy as hell ask anyone,” She said seductively. “Plus just look at my outfit! That has sexy written all over it,” and she wasn’t wrong. Lucy was wearing leather pants and a dark blue zip up crop top under an unzipped black hoodie. Casual but cute yet sexy if you count the amount of skin she was showing off.

“That’s not understandable from a cat’s point of view,” Happy said. Lucy shrugged leaning back as a dizzy spell hit her unexpectedly.

“We’re never getting on a carriage again,”

“You say that all the time,”

“I did suggest we walk but no pyro wanted to take a carriage knowing the both of us are motion sick and I will actually vomit everywhere if we’re on any type of transport for too long,” Lucy said bitterly. Natsu ignored her and the four teammates continued on their way to their clients home.

“I’m hungry!” Natsu shouted after a while. “Let’s go find someplace to eat,” Lucy shook her head and continued on her way.

“You too can go. I’m gonna take a walk around town. Shi you hungry?” Shi nodded shyly holding her stomach. Lucy giggled crouching down in front of her pulling her hood off her head showing her chipped ear. Lucy stroked her head lightly kissing the scarred ear. “Go with Happy and Natsu. Stay safe for me okay?” Shi nodded pulling her hood back up. Lucy looked at Natsu glaring at him coldly. “Keep her safe I don’t wanna see one fur out of place okay,”

“Aye!”

“Good see you guys later. Shi diliget te!” (love you!)

“Bye Lulu!”

Lucy walked around town looking through any clothing shop she came across looking for a really cute maid outfit. _If I’m gonna do this job, I’m gonna do it properly_ she thought confidently. She paid for the outfit going into the dressing room to put it on, putting her other clothes in her pocket dimension that Erza taught her how to make. She revelled in the looks she got from men and women as she walked to the restaurant that the others were eating in.

“Let’s keep the oily ones for Lucy,” she heard Natsu say.

“She does look like she loves oily stuff,” Happy agreed. Shi shook her head frantically.

“No! Lulu hates oily food. She said it messes with her skin and clogs your pores. I don’t know what that means but she stays away from it,” she told them.

“I’m sure that’s not true. She loves Mira’s burgers and they can be really oily!” Happy said.

“Wow! This is really oily!” Lucy had enough of eavesdropping, so she walked over to her friends quietly.

“Since when do I like oily food?” She asked sighing softly.

“I tried to warn them Lu-“

“Oh! Lu…cy?” Natsu trailed off looking at his blonde companion. Lucy smiled cutely tapping her cheek.

“After all, if I wanna look good, I have to avoid oily food. And I look good in anything,” she purred. Shi squealed excitedly jumping into Lucy’s arms while Natsu and Happy looked horrified with small blushes on their faces.

“Lulu you. Look. Amazing!” she exclaimed squeezing Lucy’s neck tightly. Lucy giggled.

“Thank you Shi,” she said. Then she turned back to Natsu and Happy looking at them with hooded eyes. “How is your meal sir? If you’re still working on it, please… take your time,” she giggled seductively. Natsu and Happy’s jaw dropped surprised.

“Oh no. I was just joking but she took the maid idea seriously!” Lucy’s smile dropped, and she stared at her two companions.

“we can’t actually tell her it was a joke anymore. L-let’s just do it anyway,” Natsu agreed. ‘Luce may kill us but no one told her to get a maid costume’ he thought. Lucy’s eye twitched involuntarily.

“I can hear you,” she sing-songed darkly. Natsu and Happy shivered inching deeper into their seat trying to put as much space between them and Lucy as possible. “I don’t even want to deal with you two right now. Just hurry up and eat so we can get on with the mission,” she muttered tiredly.

“Wow, this place is fit for a queen,” Lucy said in awe.

“Shi agrees!”

“What queen is it fit for this house Lushi?” Happy asked curiously. Lucy glanced at the annoying cat offended.

“Me obviously! Who else?”

“Definitely not you Lushi you’re too weird,”

“Shut up cat! Anyway this isn’t that Everlue freaks house is it?” Lucy asked. Natsu shook his head knocking on the door roughly.

“No it’s the client’s mansion,” he answered. Lucy looked at the mansion weirdly. _Something doesn’t sit right with me._ she thought looking at the mansion inquisitively. _This doesn’t feel right. Why would someone so rich pay 200,000 for a book that they can most definitely get at a bookshop or something?_

“Oh okay,” she said not bothering to tell Natsu what she was thinking about.

“May I have your name please?”

“We’re from the mage guild Fairy-“

“Shh! Be quiet, please!” The voice exclaimed. “Excuse me, but can you enter from the back door, please?” Natsu and Lucy looked at each other questioningly. _Could it be that this isn’t their home? It doesn’t smell like anyone owns the place. But why are they being so secretive about the job?_ She wondered. Shi jumped onto Lucy’s shoulder, and the team did as the client asked walking to the back of the house. They walked into the mansion looking around in awe.

“I’m terribly sorry about earlier. I’m the client Kirby Melon. This is my wife,” Kirby told them. Lucy smiled politely scratching the back of Shi’s ear softly over her hood.

“Your name sounds yummy,” Natsu said loudly.

“Melon!” Happy exclaimed jumping excitedly. Lucy glared at them slapping them roughly.

“That’s rude idiots!” She shouted. Kirby laughed putting out a comforting hand.

“It’s okay honestly. People tell me that all the time,” Lucy nodded sharply. _Melon. That name sounds very familiar. Something Levy has read to me probably. This town also sounds kind of familiar too… I must have heard them both somewhere. Maybe from Levy as well or maybe from my travels over the past year. But something really isn’t right._ She thought. **You’re right. The name does sound quite familiar. But let’s wait before we make any assumptions.** Layla said to her.

“Yeah you’re probably right,” Lucy said ignoring the look she got from the client and his wife.

“I wouldn’t have imagined a mage from the renowned Fairy Tail would accept this job…” Kirby trailed off. Natsu and Lucy looked at the man surprised.

“Really? I was wondering why such a good job was still available,”

“And you’re both very young too. You must be very famous mages,” Kirby said.

“Natsu is also called Salamander,” Happy said.

“Ooh! I’ve heard of that nickname,” Kirby looked to Lucy curiously. “And this is?” Lucy’s jaw dropped as she stared at the man astonished. _He can’t be serious._ She thought. Layla was laughing madly.

“I’m literally a mage of Fairy Tail too!” She exclaimed. Shi nodded in agreement.

“Yeah Lulu is the cold-hearted ice reaper! Shi is surprised that you haven’t heard of her,” Shi told him. Kirby looked at her thoughtfully, glancing at her outfit.

“Is that outfit apart of you hobby or something? No, I mean, it’s okay, but…” Lucy felt her heart break into a million pieces in embarrassment while Natsu, Happy and Layla laughed at her.

“I wanna go home now,” she whimpered. Kirby kept his kind smile leaning forward in his couch.

“Let’s talk about the work. There is only one thing I am asking you to do. The one and only copy of “Day Break” that the Duke of Everlue owns, please incinerate it,” Lucy looked at him intrigued. _Why is he going so far to destroy this book. There is something he isn’t telling us._ She thought.

“So we don’t have to steal it?” Natsu asked. Kirby chuckled lightly.

“I’m basically asking you to destroy someone’s possession without permission. So it’s almost the same thing as stealing…”

“I thought you wanted the book back. I assumed he took it from you or something,” Lucy said.

“Incinerate it huh… how about we just burn the whole mansion down?”

“That’ll be easy,”

“NO!” You’ll surely go to jail for that. If you even think about burning it down, I will leave you two in there to rot. Don’t test me,” Lucy said glaring at them. Natsu and Happy nodded fearfully eyes wide. Lucy smiled turning back to Kirby. “What is that book anyway?” She asked.

“Who cares?” Natsu then wondered when Kirby didn’t answer. “We’re getting 200,000!”

“No. I’ll pay 2 million. The contingency fee is 2 million,” Lucy froze staring at him with wide eyes.

“T-t-t-two million?”

“Whaaat!” Natsu screamed. Kirby looked at them confused.

“Did you not know about the increase?” He asked. Lucy and Shi shook their head while the other two continued to go insane about the increase.

“2 million!? Hold on. We divide it by four… argh I can’t calculate!” Lucy shook her head at her dumb friend.

“It’s easy. I get 1 million, Natsu gets 1 million and Lucy and Shi get the rest,” Lucy glanced at the blue cat blankly thinking over what he just said.

“You’re smart Happy!”

“Okay I’m dumb but even I know that Shi and I won’t get a dime. You two live together so you get 1 million. Shi and I live together so we get 1 million. Simple calculation,” she said to them. Kirby looked at them weirdly sweat dropping nervously.

“Now, now, please calm down,” Lucy took a deep breath closing her eyes.

“Why are you increasing the price old man?” Kirby sighed looking down.

“That book really needs to be destroyed. I can’t forgive its existence,” Lucy looked at him sympathetically. _Clearly this book means something to him. But why would he want to destroy it?_ Lucy didn’t get the chance to ask him anything else because Natsu grabbed her by her wrist dragging her out the house excitedly.

“Let’s go Lucy! I’m burning with passion!” He shouted. Shi was giggling holding onto Lucy’s neck.

“H-hey! Let me go you fire breathing freak!”

Lucy looked at the gate searching for a bell or something to ring. She turned back to Natsu, Happy and Shi who were hiding behind a large tree. Natsu grinned giving her a thumbs up. Lucy sighed, putting on a cute smile standing up straight.

“Excuse me, I came to apply for the blond-haired maid position,” she said smiling cutely. When she didn’t get an answer, she looked around curiously. “Hellooo. Is anyone there?” She put on a cute grin waiting patiently. _I can’t wait to be done with this job. All I’ve gotta do is become the perverts favourite, find the book and burn it. Then I’ll get two million! I wonder what I should do with all that money?_ She thought not noticing the ground beginning to shake until someone jumped out of it. Lucy screamed startled looking at the large woman.

“Maid applicant?” She asked deeply. Lucy shivered looking at the woman trying her best to hide her disgust.

“Woah! You’re pretty ugly huh?” She said unconsciously. The maid glared at her angrily and Lucy covered her mouth backing up sheepishly. “I-I-I mean you’re very, very pretty. Gorgeous even… Hi, I’m Lucy and I’m here for the maid position,” Lucy smiled sweetly holding a hand out for the other maid to shake. The maid looked down into the hole she created.

“There’s a girl who came for the maid position my master,” She shouted down the hole. Lucy waited in anticipation leaning over to look down the hole, jumping back when another person flies.

“Did you call me?” Lucy looked at him horrified. _He’s here. He looks worse in real life._ She thought horrified.

“Let me see,” Everlue muttered looking Lucy over. Lucy smiled cutely putting a hand on her hip.

“Nice to meet you,” she purred. Everlue looked over her body. Lucy squirmed uncomfortably clenching her fists to stop herself from punching the pervert in his face. _Just a couple more seconds Luce. You can do it._ She thought anxiously. **Keep an eye on that maid for me Lu. She reminds me of someone.** Lucy nodded subtly smiling at Everlue. When he finally looked away from her body, he spun around waving her away.

“Rejected,” He said. “Go home ugly,”

“Ugly-“ Lucy felt like she just got punched in the stomach. _Me? Ugly? How could he? I’m am fucking gorgeous._ She thought angrily. The maid grabbed her around her middle lifting her up unexpectedly.

“That’s it. Time to go home _ugly_ ,”

“What? Wai…”

“For someone as greeaaaat as I am, only beautiful girls would suit me, hehehe,” Lucy watched horrified as four other “beautiful” maids came out of nowhere.

“My, my master,”

“You’re flattering us,”

“Ufuuuun,”

“Go home ugly!! Shoo!” Lucy looked like she was about to cry as they disappeared back into the house. Natsu walked over to her, dragging her back over to the tree they were hiding. She slid down the tree distraught. Shi rubbed her back softly.

“You’re useless,” Natsu said before Shi could say a word. Lucy glared at him.

“That is not my fault. Did you see his maids?!! His sense of beauty is horrible! I have half the mind to fucking show him what real beauty looks like. Fucking bastard!” She exclaimed pouting angrily.

“An excuse,”

“How can you say that!!? Didn’t you see that maid gorilla? How vexing,” she whined. Shi hugged her arm.

“Don’t worry Lulu. Shi thinks you’re beautiful,” Lucy sniffed wiping her eyes dramatically looking at her best friend. Shi giggled patting Lucy’s head softly.

“Now ac change of plan: Operation Plan T!” He exclaimed punching his palm excitedly. Happy and Shi held their fists up punching the air while Lucy had tears streaming down her angry face.

“I will never forgive that pervy bastard!” Lucy shouted angrily letting waves of her magic flow around her.


	11. Infiltrating the Pervy Bastards Mansion

Happy and Shi flew Natsu and Lucy onto one of Everlue’s many veranda’s. Natsu thanked Happy rushing over to the window and pressing his face onto it.

“Why do we have to sneak in?” He asked curiously. Lucy rolled her eyes at her companion sighing frustratedly.

“Isn’t it obvious? Although it’s under someone else’s request, what we’re doing is a real ass robbery and I’m too pretty for jail.” Lucy answered. Natsu nodded pursing his lips dejectedly.

“The T in ‘Operation T’ stands for ‘totsugeki,’ so we’ll go in from the front entrance and blow up everyone who gets in our way,”

“No, you dumbass that is the exact opposite of what I just explained to you!” Lucy exclaimed.

“And burn the book,” Natsu added trying to sway her into agreeing even though he knows how stubborn she can be.

“I said no!” Lucy exclaimed. “Look I know between the both of us, we’ve put away more thieve and monsters than we can count but right now I don’t care about that because our target is this town’s most influential man. He’s not a villain!” She declared. “No matter how much of a blind perv he is.” She muttered as an afterthought. Natsu slid to the ground putting his hands behind his head tiredly watching as Lucy kneeled onto her knees beside him. “If we do thing’s wrong, the military will take action and there’s only so much my good looks and dashing charms can do even with the added bonus of Shi’s adorable attitude.” Shi let out a cute giggle when she heard her name falling back asleep next to Happy.

“What now? You were the one who said you’d never forgive him.” Lucy smirked at her best friend and partner laughing evilly.

“Of course I’d never forgive him! He said such heinous things to me. So in addition to burning the book, I’ll also burn all his valuable stuff,”

“That’s petty,” Natsu trailed off when he saw the manic look in his best friends eyes.

“Aye,” Happy said in agreement.

“But other than all that, no violence, okay?” Natsu looked at her pensively making the blonde dragon slayer glare at him defensively.

“What’s that face for?!”

“Hey, it’s your words that don’t match your actions. Not mine,” he said putting his hands up defensively. Lucy huffed crossing her arms as she watched him burn a hole into the glass opening the window from the inside and climbing in.

“Good job salamander.” Lucy patted his head following him in after letting Shi fly in first. She looked around the room. “What is this. A storage room?” Shi shrugged sitting on top of her head in boredom. “Let’s get out through that door there. Be careful!”

“Hey, Lucy, lookie here.” Lucy looked at Happy jumping back in surprise.

“Shoo cat!!” She growled making Shi giggled. “Just for that, you have to check to see if the coast is clear.” She told the annoying blue cat. Happy pouted under the mask but nodded opening the door and looking down the corridor.

“No one’s around.” He whispered. Natsu, Lucy and Shi followed him out.

“Take that thing off. It’s creepy,”

“Lucy don’t tell me we’re gonna check room after room like this,” Lucy grinned at him nodding.

“That’s exactly what we’re gonna do!” She exclaimed making Layla chuckle in their heads. **You really like to torture the poor boy huh?** She asked. “Yep!” Natsu pursed his lips rolling his eyes.

“Isn’t it faster to find someone and ask where the book is?” He wondered.

“Aye.”

“We’ll just complete the mission without getting noticed. We’ll be like ninjas!” She cheered knowing exactly what would get the two of them to agree to be discreet. Natsu and Happy looked at her eyes wide.

“W-wow… ninja,” Lucy smirked proudly nodding her head. Then she felt something weird. Like something was coming. **You’ve come far in your training kid.** Layla told her proudly.

“Intruders detected!” Lucy’s face filled with dread when her worst nightmares reappeared to haunt her once again.

“The ugly witches are back!!” She cried. Shi, Happy and Natsu screamed terrified having not actually seen them properly before. The head maid glared at the team making them all shiver uncomfortably.

“Eliminate the targets.” She growled.

“Eliminate? Did that thing just say eliminate?!” Lucy exclaimed.

“FIRE DRAGON CLAW!!” Natsu glares at them through his scarf using his Fire dragons claw kicking them all away. Lucy sighed in relief.

“Nin nin, we can’t let them find us just yet.”

“Nin.” Happy and Shi said copying Natsu. Lucy looked at them blankly blocking out Layla’s laughing in her head.

“You guys are so noisy though.” Lucy, Shi and Happy jumped unexpectantly when they heard someone run into the door. Lucy quickly told Shi to hold onto her, grabbed Natsu by his scarf and Happy by his tail speeding down the hall. “Someone’s coming. Let’s go into one of the rooms. Maybe one of them will be the library.”

“If they wanna come let them!”

“Not now idiot we need to find that damned book!” Lucy shouted turning into a random room and slamming the door shut. She let go of Happy and Natsu letting them drop to the ground taking deep breaths to calm her beating heart. “Jesus Christ that was close.”

“Whoa, so many books!”

“Aye!” Lucy wandered around the library looking at the books interested.

“The Duke of Everlue looks stupid, but he has a good collection of books. Levy would love this! I should bring some back for her.” She thought aloud. Shi nodded in agreement floating beside her. **Now is not the time to be thinking about presents kid.** “Yeah, you’re right. Sorry.” She said looking over each bookcase for the DAYBREAK book stopping every once and a while at books that interest her completely ignoring Natsu and Happy’s shouting over finding books on whatever it is that interests them. “If he actually reads all this stuff, I’ll give like 0.01 of my respect. Is that a lot? I don’t think it is.” She said to herself.

“Uho! I found a perverted book!” Natsu exclaimed.

“Fish reference book!” Shi flew over to Happy after hearing that making Lucy chuckle softly before sighing in slight defeat.

“It’s going to be a hassle to try and find one book in a room of books. It’s like looking for a needle in a pile of fricken needles.” She growled in frustration.

“What is this?!” She heard Natsu shout making her turn around quickly in hopes that he found the book they were searching for. “It’s all just text!” Lucy sighed rolling her eyes.

“That’s normal dumbass.” She said turning back to the shelf.

“Ooooh! I found a golden book!” Natsu exclaimed

“Upaaa!!”

“Look for this dumb book seriously will you!!” She screamed looking at the book. She stopped in her tracks staring at the book for a good five seconds before a huge grin grew on her face.

“Daybreak!” Natsu exclaimed.

“We found it!” Happy cheered.

“Aye!” Shi Shouted.

“Is it even normal that we found it that fast?” Lucy wondered. Natsu grinned excitedly lighting his hands up ready to burn the book. Lucy quickly snatched out his hand.

“Hey Luce come on we need to burn this thing!” He exclaimed trying to grab the book out of her hand. Lucy stretched her hand away pushing Natsu’s face away. “Lushy, come on,” He whined

“No! This book was written by the one guy I can sit down and read for hours!”

“Who?” Natsu asked. Lucy grinned enthusiastically.

“The mage and writer Kemu Zaleon!” She shrieked. “I’m like the biggest fan of his. I really thought I read all his books. Does this mean this one is unpublished?” Natsu rolled his eyes grabbing for the book again.

“Whatever let’s just burn it.” He said trying to light the book again. Lucy brought the book close to her chest turning away from him.

“What the hell are you talking about?! This is a cultural heritage there’s no way we can burn it before I read it!”

“You’re abandoning your job.” Lucy glared at the blue cat making him inch behind Natsu. You can’t blame him. Other than Erza, Lucy is another person who scares the living daylights out of him.

“I’m not abandoning anything you stupid cat. There could be something in this book that’s making this weirdo so obsessed with it and stopping people from getting it.” She said. “Plus, I already told you. I’m a big fan!” Natsu crossed his arms disappointedly but allowed her to do whatever she needed to do. Not that he understood, but he trusted her not to do anything stupid.

“I see, I see.” They heard that familiar creepy laugh putting them on edge. “So that’s what you guys are after. I’m glad to allow you guys to do whatever. I’m a genius.” Everlue laughed and Natsu glared at Lucy.

“See this is what happens when you’re slow.” Lucy looked away curtly feeling the annoyance rolling off her best friend.

“S-sorry.”

“Hmph. I was wondering what the mages were looking for so frantically…” The creepy man said. “And it was that worthless book.” Lucy glared at the man heatedly.

‘What did he mean by worthless?’ She thought. ‘It can’t be worthless if the client is willing to pay 2 million to destroy it..’

 **‘Just get out the way and read the book. Once they’ve left, Aquarius and I will come out and help.’** Layla told her. Aquarius scoffed and Lucy could practically feel the glare the spirit sent her mother’s way. It sent shivers down her side. Happy and Shi looked at her curiously but didn’t pay her any mind.

 _‘If you think I’m gonna help your dumbass of a daughter, you’ve got another thing coming you old hag.’_ Aquarius slapped back.

“Mom I don’t need Aquarius’ help. She might kill me.” Lucy whimpered making the water bearer spirit cackle almost evilly. “Hold on a minute. You just said this book is worthless. That means I can have the book, read the book, then let Natsu burn the book right?” She wondered aloud.

“What? No! Regardless of how worthless it is, it’s still my book.” Everlue huffed. Lucy pursed her lips crossing her arms.

“Stingy.”

“Shut up ugly.” Lucy gasped affronted ignoring her mom and Aquarius laughing in her head. At this point, she was ready to let Natsu burn the book right in front of the pervy, rich man but she still has this feeling that there’s something more to the book.

“All we have to do is burn it and we’ll be done here,” Natsu said.

“Just let me read this Natsu!!” Lucy exclaimed growing annoyed with having the same conversation for what felt like the 50th time.

“Lucy. It’s our job!” Natsu growled.

“You don’t think I know that. I’ not reading it because it was written by the guy. Something just doesn’t feel right about it so let me read it.” She sat down ignoring the surprised looks from Natsu, Happy and Everlue. Shi, who was used to Lucy’s reckless stubbornness sat down next to her leaning on her thigh.

“Here?!”

“This is bullshit. How dare you touch the book that belongs to the Duke of Everlue!”

“You think I wanna touch anything that’s been in your pervy hands?” Lucy asks absentmindedly angering the perverted Duke.

“Vanish Brothers!” the bookshelf began opening and two men began making their way into the library.

“Time for business.” One said eagerly

“Even mama would be mad if we lost to these fairies.” The other agreed mockingly

“Good afternoon.”

“These are the brats of Fairy Tail?” The taller of the two looked down at the mini team in disgust. Happy gasped noticing a piece of cloth on their arms.

“They’re from the mercenary guild the Southern Wolves!” He exclaimed. Natsu was not impressed at all.

“Southern wolves are always hungry! Prepare to die!” Everlue cackled Lucy snorted ignoring the situation but listening in. She couldn’t believe how cocky the short man was.

‘Did he really think he was doing something hiring these guy? Natsu could beat them in his sleep.

“What a joke.”

“And they claim to be mages of Fairy Tail.”

“Vanish brothers! Retrieve the book at once. And kill them!!” Everlue ordered. Lucy continued to read the book freezing momentarily.

“Ma this book… does it say what I think it says?” She asked aloud. “Oi Natsu. Buy me some time.” She requested. Natsu hummed in surprise looking at the shorter girl. “This book seems to hold some type of secret!” She shouted running out the room and jumping over the balcony onto the lower floor. She needs to get somewhere for her mom to help her. 

“Lucy where did you go?!” She heard Natsu yell but she ignored him running into an empty room Shi following behind her.


End file.
